Strange Circumstances
by Animelover210
Summary: You would think working at the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense would be a walk in the park...not when you're the niece of the Director. Luckily Ocarina has a few tricks up her sleeve.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will not be based on the plotline of the comics or the movies but a mixture of both in some areas. Sorry if you were hoping for something based from one or the other but it was WAY easier this way. I mean every year there are new attacks in different locations! It would've been hard and I didn't want a die-hard Hellboy fan to be mad. I love Hellboy but I don't know every detail about the plot! Again I am sorry if I disappointed any of you but it is my sincerest wishes that you give my story a shot. **

****3rd Person POV****

"Damn it let me go!"

"You messed up your leg pretty bad, Hellboy. Just let me take care of it."

"I would if you weren't trying to rip it apart!"

The icthyo sapien, Abraham Sapien, tried to repair his friend's mangled leg after a creature tried to devour it.

"Damn bastard. If I see that thing again I'll tear its mouth off."

"It would help it you knew what it was."

Professor Trevor Bruttenholm walked into the room. Beside him was the director of the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense, the B.P.R.D., Tom Manning.

"Can you describe it again?"

He groaned in pain and asked "Can you get him to take it easy first?"

"Hellboy."

"Fine."

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"About eight feet tall, looked like a...messed up lion or something."

"A chimera?"

"No. Didn't have the goat part."

"Maybe its a good thing my niece isn't coming on time." Manning muttered.

"You have a niece?" Broom said surprised.

"There's someone else with your ugly mug, Manning?"

Hellboy laughed but then groaned as Abe continued working on the leg.

"Its going to be rather painful from here on in."

"It wasn't already?"

"So you have a niece, Manning?"

"Yes. She's recently been doing some research on mythology and insisted on joining the bureau. I still have to listen to my younger sister."

"Sounds like she is fascinated by legends."

"Well there is a reason. My niece wasn't exactly a product of a happy marriage."

"A one night stand?" Hellboy said bluntly.

"My sister has no idea where the father is to this day and what's worse is this...ability...my niece has. She researches mythology in order to figure out if her...abilities...came from somewhere."

Manning's cell phone started to ring.

"Manning. What? What do you mean she's-"

"Uncle!" a young woman's voice called from the hall.

"She's here."

"Uncle Manning!"

A woman said barging into the room. She was around 25 with long, brown hair down to behind her kneecaps and chocolate-brown eyes. Her outfit was simple. Just a pair of blue jeans and a dark-green sleeveless turtleneck.

"What's with all-"

Hellboy screamed before he yelled at the fish-looking man, "Can't you ease up a little?! I think a monkey would be better to fix it than-"

The woman pulled Hellboy's face to hers before she pressed her soft, cherry lips against his.

"Oh brother." Manning sighed turning away.

"Oh my." Broom said surprised.

The woman pulled away as Hellboy stared at her.

He snapped out of it and said "What the hell is this?! What kind of niece is this?!"

"You need to turn the volume down. Just calm down and it'll make your friend's job a lot easier. You won't be whining about the pain anymore."

Hellboy looked down at his leg and realized something. He couldn't feel his legs.

"All right. Hey, Uncle? Can you show me where I'm staying?" "Yeah. Follow me."

Once the woman settled in and Hellboy's leg was finished, Dr. Broom, as well as the others, was curious on how she managed to do it.

"So who are you?"

"My name is Ocarina Manning."

"Who the hell names their kid 'Ocarina?'"

"Who the hell names their kid 'Hellboy?'" she said smirking.

"My mom only remembered that my father was a musician. She thought maybe it would be better if I was named after an instrument to find him but I don't give a-"

"Ocarina!" Manning yelled.

"Sorry. My abilities started comin' when I went through peuberty. I was in a fight with a girl, I grabbed her wrist, and I stopped her blood from going to her arm. Nearly made her lose her arm when I couldn't figure out how to reverse it. I transfered schools and focused on sciences and history. Maybe someone else had this power. Soon I learned I can alter a person's nine systems, digestive, cardiovascular, endocrine, muscular, urinary, skeletal, nervous, reproductive, and lymphatic. Its funny, just recently my ex-boyfriend tried to get me to have sex with him, I messed up his reproductive system! He still has another few months before he can get it up!"

She started laughing while the director shook his head embarassed.

"So these are the people you were talking about in your letters right? A know-it-all professor, a fish-guy, and a red monkey?"

The three looked at Manning before he got up and said "I just remembered I have a meeting to get to. I'll let you get acquainted."

Ocarina started laughing again.

"I'm sorry! I just had to do it! My Uncle kept saying that and I wanted to see what would have happened! But, in all seriousness, what are your names?" =0 A

"Welcome to the B.P.R.D. My name is Professor Trevor Bruttenholm."

"I'm Abe Sapien. Its a pleasure to make your acquantience."

"Hellboy."

"That's it? No nice to meet you? Welcome? You were talking way more when Abe had those tools in your leg."

"You better watch your mouth or-"

"Calm down. I'm just joking. Don't be so sensitive."

Hellboy sneered.

"I love annoying the hell out of people. Keeps life interesting."

"You sure do a good job of it."

"Will you to stop. Ocarina why don't you tell us about what you have been doing over the years?"

"I've been traveling ever since I got out of high school thanks to a bunch of loans. I went to nearly every country in Europe and some Asian countries. I can speak French, Japanese, German, Chinese, Spanish, Italian, Greek, and some Russian!"

"Very impressive!"

"Very boring." Hellboy muttered.

"Cierre la boca antes yo lo cierro para usted!!" Ocarina yelled in Spainish.

"What'd she say?"

Abe responded with "Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you."

"It took me years to learn these languages and I worked as a translator for all these countries! And don't forget. If I wanted, I could twist up your skeleton up so bad, a croissant would have less turns than you!!"

"Keep it up and I'll turn you into a pretzel!"

The two glared at each other before Ocarina's cell phone started playing "Livin La Vida Loca."

"Hello? Sí. Yo entiendo. Muchas gracias."

She hung up the phone and left.

"That bitch is crazy. Must run in the family."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two.**

Ocarina started exploring the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense. She had her ear piece in and was talking on the phone in Japanese.

"Hai. Subeteno kenri desu. Yoi. Ryokou ni ika nai. Yasumu."

She pulled out the ear piece and turned a corner. Unfortuantely someone else was and they crashed into each other.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

The other woman had black hair and looked pale.

"I'm fine."

"I'm new here. I haven't exactly mastered how not to crash into people."

"Hey. My name is Liz Sherman."

"I'm Ocarina Manning."

"You're the director's daughter or something, right?"

"No. Niece."

"Welcome."

Liz walked off.

_I guess she doesn't talk much. _

Ocarina continued to look around and found a man pushing a large cart filled with food.

"Do you plan on eating all of that yourself?"

"Hey. You must be the director's niece." =0 A

"News travels fast here doesn't it." she said with a small laugh.

"I'm Clay. I take care of Hellboy."

She laughed even harder.

"He has a housekeeper?"

"More like a nanny. This is his dinner. Well first."

"How many times does he eat?"

"Six times a day."

"S-Six times?!"

"Yeah."

They reached a large, bolted door. Clay pulled out a strange key and opened it. Inside were around 15 or 20 cats, an old pickup truck with a bed in the back, and tons of monitors. Hellboy was in front of a mirror filing down his horns.

"Dinnertime."

"So many kitties!"

Ocarina picked one up and started playing with it.

"Shit. What is she doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing."

Hellboy grabbed a large bowl of spaghetti and started eating.

Clay whispered to Ocarina.

"He files down his horns to fit in. He has a big thing for cats too."

Clay left and Ocarina kept playing with the cats.

"What are you still here for?"

"I never played with so many cats before. My mom is allergic and I spent so much time traveling I never had pets."

"You wanted to travel."

"Not really. In high school, I took both French and Spanish in order to get out of Home Ec. My teachers were so impressed they sent letters to translator organizations. They insisted I work for them and I spent my fall out of high school in Spain and Italy. I learned Italian and then Chinese from one of my superiors. Then traveled with a Chinese ambassador after that. Soon I went to Greece, Japan, and a small time in Russia."

"Sounds tough."

Hellboy belched and tossed his bowl across the room. He startled a cat who then knocked over a monitor. He tried to get over and grab it but something grabbed it first. Ocarina's long, brown hair reached over and grabbed it.

"What the-"

"Don't tell my Uncle all right?"

"Its another ability of mine." Ocarina said setting the monitor back with her hair.

"I can control the hair on top of my head. I have no other hair on my body so the hair on my head grows a lot faster than normal. It grows about an inch a day. As you can see, it doesn't come from my Uncle's side of the family."

Ocarina and Hellboy laughed.

"Funny."

Hellboy reached into a mini-fridge and asked "You want a beer?"

"Got anything else?"

"What about a Red Bull?"

"Yeah."

He tossed her one and her hair grabbed it.

"I love using my hair as another arm. Its way easier but my mom got freaked out when I first did it. She passed out and I told her she was imagining things."

"Your mom isn't like your Uncle then?"

"No. She doesn't even know Uncle Manning is in the B.P.R.D. He doesn't like me calling him Uncle Tom."

Ocarina took a sip of her drink and said "Why don't you tell me a little about you? To make up for me boring you with my life."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three.**

Ocaina and Hellboy talked for hours. They told each other everything. She really liked it because it felt like she was finally making a connection with him.

"You're kidding!"

"He tried to get to the bridge. I had to do something."

"Wow. I never would've guessed you guys faced stuff like this."

"Well when you look like me, a career as a model isn't exactly an option."

Ocarina looked like she was in deep thought. "What?"

"Maybe I can do something. Hey is that an air vent?"

"Yeah. They keep me locked in here so I don't go running off."

"Perfect. I can use that to escape."

"Please. A mouse couldn't fit in there."

"But hair can."

Ocarina's hair fell over her body and soon her entire body turned into hair.

"This is another thing I can do with my hair. I can change my body into only hair."

"You look like cousin It from the Adams Family."

She laughed as one by one, the hair crawled into the air vent. "See you later."

An few hours later Clay opened the door and pushed in another cart of food.

"Is it morning already?"

"Yep. The Professor wants to see you too. They figured out what you were fighting against."

He got up out of his bed and headed for the study. Abe, Broom, Liz, and Ocarina were there.

"Good. About time you got here. The Professor and Abe told me about the lion and I think it was a Nemean lion."

She pulled out a book and read out of it.

"'This huge creature was the son of the monsters Typhon, who had 100 heads, and Echidna, half maiden-half serpent, and brother of the Theban Sphinx. Hercules set out to find the monster, which roamed the land of Argolis. Armed with his bow and arrows and his club, made from an olive tree which he tore up from the roots. Hunting through the Nemean forest trying to find the lions lair, he suddenly stopped in his tracks when he heard a fearsome roar. Hercules turned and saw the huge lion rushing toward him. Quick as a flash Hercules drew his bow and released an arrow, but it failed to harm the lion. As the monster bore down on Hercules he quickly fired another arrow, and again it did no harm, the bronze heads bending as if hitting solid rock; the skin of this creature could not be penetrated by t he sharpest of points. The lion pounced, but Hercules smashed his heavy club into the on coming monster, stunning it. Realizing no weapon could kill this monster he rid himself of them, and fought the monster with his bare hands, with incredible strength, Hercules wrapped his great arms around the lions neck and strangled it to death. Once the huge monster was dead Hercules-'"

"Does this story end?"

Ocarina glared at Hellboy and said "In other words, something summoned another Nemean Lion. Possibly a statue where a second was sealed. Is there anything around right now with Greek mythology?"

"There is a few new additions to the museum downtown."

"What are we wasting time here for? Let's load up and get moving."

"Didn't you listen to the story? Weapons like bullets won't hurt it. It needs brute strength."

"A mistake Red made the other night."

"Shut it."

"Less talk more walk! Come on!"

The Professor took Ocarina and Liz to a car while Abe and Hellboy had to go into a garbage truck. She stared at it for a minute.

"Its not like they can walk willy nilly into a place."

"Y-Yeah."

It took about half an hour to get there. Director Manning ordered that the museum had to be closed and all the reporters were there, crowding the streets. When Ocarina stepped out of the car, all the reporters crammed a gainst her.

"Why are you guys here?"

"Why is the museum closed?"

"Who are you?"

Slowly, every question started annoying Ocarina as she walked passed them with the Professor and Liz. When they made it inside, Abe and Hellboy were looking around.

"It says several new pieces were added."

"Take a look at every single one. Even the slightest detail could be important."

The five split up and looked around. Ocarina was looking at the flute that belonged to Marsyas, a shepherd who challenged Apollo to a musical contest, lost, and was flayed alive.

_This flute was once owned by Athena but was thrown away when the goddesses Hera and Aphordite called her ugly for her puffed out cheeks. Marsyas discovered it and played it. _

She pressed her eye against the glass. _Is that- _

She went over to large trunk with weapons. Hellboy was insistent on bringing weapons. Ocarina grabbed a large hammer and thought about the reporters.

"DAMN INGRATES!!!!!"

She started smashing the glass.

Everyone stared at her very confused.

"TAKE THAT LOSERS!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Hellboy screamed at her.

"This flute is what summoned the Nemean Lion! The inscriptions on the flute are a very old Greek, a variation from modern day. In modern, it tells the sto ry of Marsyas, in a way."

"What do you mean?"

"It says 'All I desired was to prove my worth. I shall never forget the beloved melody I once heard long ago.' But Marsyas hated Apollo because he cheated in the competition! He would have never call the melody 'beloved' or something like that! Its something else! The person who made it must've put it here to grab it later."

"Got any bright ideas on what to do with it then?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four.**

Ocarina slowly lifted the flute up and looked around.

"Do you think you need a certain melody for the Lion?"

Abe stepped forward and asked "Let me see the flute."

He held it and looked like he was deep in thought.

"Ocarina come here."

She walked over and held the flute with Abe. He took her back in time.

A man. A man was sitting in an office surrounded by books. A cat was laying beside him.

"This is perfect. A new order. A new world and I will have supreme control!"

He turned around after the cat started clawing at his seat.

"You will finally be free."

The man pulled the cat up onto the chair and laughed. Suddenly the cat jumped down and began mutating into an eight foot lion. The man cried out.

"You should not have betrayed me, Bion."

"M-Master! Please !"

The lion clung to the man's arm, tearing it apart with its razor-sharp teeth. After the arm fell off, the lion dug its claws into the man's shoulder.

"Where is it?"

"In the desk! Please, my lord!"

Bion collapsed to the floor on his remaining hand and knees.

"My lord. Do not kill me. Please."

The stranger pulled the flute out of the desk.

"Do not give me orders."

He played a few notes and the Lion attacked Bion with hunger burning in its eyes.

"Lord!" He cried out. "LORD CORNEILLE!!" The man's face had a wicked expression as he watched the Lion devour Bion. His face was covered in scars with one going from his right eye down to his chin.

Ocarina pulled away gasping.

"Ocarina?"

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Th-that man...Corneille."

"What about him? Do you know him?" Abe asked.

"We need to go." She walked a little but stumbled.

Director Manning went over and said "Let's pull out."

Everyone returned to the Bureau but Ocarina was still shaking. Hellboy looked around to make sure the others weren't paying attention.

"You okay?"

"I need...to call someone." She went to her room and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello? Y-Yeah. How are you doing? That's good. L-Listen I...I'm fine it just...can you come here? I think I found something."

In a few hours, someone knocked furiously on the gate of the Bureau's enterance. She was in her mid-40's with grey streaks in her short, brown hair. She wore a buisness suit. "Tom! Tom let me in this instant!"

"Identification please."

"I'm Laura Manning! Open this gate and let me see my daughter!"

She walked in and stood on the symbol in the lobby.

"Please watch you hands and elbows." the man at the front desk said before she was lowered.

She hurried into the study where Director Manning and Ocarina called everyone.

"S-Sis. Its good to-"

She slapped him hard across the face. "Why didn't you tell me you worked in a bureau like this?! What kind of brother are you?! Even worse, I find out from my daughter that you work with Hellboy from the news and you might have a lead on where Ocarina's father is!"

The Professor looked at Ocarina.

"Corneille is your father?"

"I'm almost certain. Mom said he was a musician with a scar on his face. The fact that the man I saw plays the flute and has tons of scars? Its not some coincidence! I know it can't!"

Laura walked over to her daughter and said "Don't worry, dear. Thank goodness you found him."

She then turned to Hellboy.

"Please. W hen you find him...rip his arms off for me."

He was a bit taken back.

_Is that where the museum incident comes from?_

"Um...all right."

Laura pulled a bunch of papers from her purse.

"Ocarina here are the papers you wanted."

She handed them over to Abe.

"These are all I have of that lowlife. He told me his name was Edgar. I should've been able to tell but he spoke with a perfect English accent."

"When you play a lot of instruments, I heard some people can alter their voice. That's why some actors play wind instruments to play different roles."

"Well I was wondering how he knew so much about mythology. Guess this explains it."

"My mom is a pychology professor at the Unversity of Tennesse."

"For a few aspects in modern society, I use references from mythology."

"These papers are all worn out, Mom!"

"When your father-"

"Please don't call him my father."

"Fine. When Edgar, or Corneille, whoever, left, he left these papers behind from a textbook of his. I wanted to try and burn them but they wouldn't. I even put gasoline on them and they wouldn't."

"This is odd. The paper isn't made of wood or anything from that substance."

"What's it made of then, Abe?"

"I believe it is a skin."

"Its like the story of Marsyas!"

"Wait are you telling me this was written on a guy's flesh?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five.**

"This writing is Roman."

Hellboy put his hands on his head.

"Greek, French, Roman, what's next? Welsh?"

"Give it here." Laura said yanking it away.

"Hm. Its a way to bring back the dead."

"This next paper is in Chinese."

Ocarina took it.

"A formula for extending life?"

"This last one is in Latin. Its the recipe for an eternal youth elixer but its incomplete."

"That's what he's doing with the Nemean Lion!"

"He must be trying to find a key for eternal life and youth!"

"It makes sense. A creature that cannot be harmed by weapons, these formulas from different nations written on something that can't be destroyed."

"Great. We know who he is and what he is trying to do but how do we find him?"

Everyone looked at Ocarina.

"What? Do I have to figure everything out here?"

"You were on a roll." Abe said laughing.

"Wait. Hellboy!"

"What?"

"Where did you fight the Nemean Lion? If he attacked you, it had to have been because you came across where Corneille's hideout!"

"Come on."

Hellboy and the others got up and Laura tried to follow.

"Mom you can't come."

"Why you and not me?"

Ocarina had forgotten her mother didn't know her ablilities.

"All right. Hellboy, you guys go."

A few hours passed as Ocarina tried to get her mom to leave.

"Are you sure you will be all right on your own?"

"Yeah. Don't worry."

A taxi drove up to the building.

"Take care."

Her mom got into the taxi as Ocarina went back inside. She picked up her cell phone and called Director Manning.

"Uncle Manning? What's going on?"

"Ocarina. We're coming back but I don't think you'll be too happy."

Ocarina went to the morgue and found Professor Broom with four bodies on different tables.

"Corneille is planning to start up an empire."

"Of what?"

He pulled the sheets off of one of the bodies. It was covered with scars and looked like a mummy without the bandages.

"Bringing back the dead and using the bodies like puppets."

"Explains the Roman paper."

"Also, in order to hide them until his take-over, he plans on giving them eternal life to avoid any of his puppets from being destoryed. Finally, he plans on using eternal youth on himself."

"How did you guys figure all this out ?"

"When we made it to where Hellboy met the Nemean Lion. When we got there, there were strange symbols all over and many books. Abe looked back and Corneille told all of that stuff to himself."

"Are you joking?"

Broom laughed and said "Its true. Unfortunately after Hellboy came around, he packed up."

"But I thought all of the books-"

"He copied what he needed and left. We have no idea where he is going but he left the flute in the museum to pick up later."

"So all we need to do is watch over the flute and sooner or later he'll come around?"

"That's what we hope."

Ocarina hugged Broom. "Thank you."

Hellboy sat in his room eating his second dinner. About a week passed since they found Corneille's hideout.

"Psst! Hellboy!"

"Ocarina?"

Hair poured out of the airvent and turned into Ocarina wearing a new outfit. A striped halter top with a pair of black jeans.

"Its winter. What are you wearing that for?"

"Its not thirty below! You wanna go party? There's an awesome little club I just found."

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't blend in with a crowd."

"Or so you think."

She pulled out a bottle labeled 'Red Hot.'

"What's that?"

"You know how I can mess with peopl e's systems?"

"Yeah."

She tossed the bottle to him.

"This is a cologne I've been messing around with for the last couple of days just for you!"

He took it and stared at her with a mixed expression.

"It messes with people's minds so that what they see isn't exactly what you get! Think of it like a pile of dog crap!"

Hellboy held the cologne as far away as he could.

"The cologne doesn't smell like it does it?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. When you step in a pile of crap, how do you normally know you did?"

"I smell it."

"Exactly! The eyes are one of the slowest parts of the human body. Your nose and your ears react faster than your eyes do. This cologne takes advantage of this. Once you put this cologne on, you can walk down Main Street and not a single person would care! At least if you put a dab on every two hours."

He hesitantly opened the bottle and smelled ther cologne.

"Hey. Not bad."

Ocarina smiled and said "I'm glad you like it. It even works for video cameras."

"Now this I gotta hear."

"Inside of the cologne is a compound that, when its in temperatures around human body temperature, interferes with the way a camera takes images. OH WAIT! I forgot to tell you! If they already know you, the cologne won't keep them from=2 0seeing the real you. People at the Bureau would be able to see you. Its hard to describe but your image has already been burned into their mind. They wouldn't be fooled by the cologne."

Ocarina pulled out her phone and pointed the camera at Hellboy.

"Smile."

He laughed a little when she took the picture.

"Look at it now."

It was an image of Hellboy.

"Put on the cologne and then I'll take another picture."

He put a dab of the cologne on both sides of his neck.

"Good." she said taking another picture.

He looked and saw the picture was disrupted.

"Its all..."

"Weird?"

"Yeah."

"That's the beauty of studying in different countries. You never know what you'll learn. I'm making one for Abe but I can't figure out how to keep him hydrated. That way he doesn't have to wear that neck-thing again! So let's see what we have here."

Ocarina started going through Hellboy's dressers.

"No. No. You need more selection. We'll get more when we go."

"Go where exactly??"

"Come on! You can go out now without getting in trouble! Its as good as a key to a secret tunnel out of here! This looks great!"

She tossed him a tight-fitting black shirt.

"I think you can get away with those pant but not the trenchcoat. We can get a new one."

"Where would we get the money exactly?"

"I've been saving up. Plus I get paid everytime I talk to one of my translators. I'm higher up in the branches and tell them where they should take the clients depending on who they are. I get paid around $300 a week."

"You shittin' me?!"

"I can't make this stuff up. You know money's not a problem, you can walk out in the open without getting in trouble, are you in or would you rather stay here?"

Hellboy looked around.

"Come on. You already had your second dinner and its 6 P.M! As long as you're back by 8 for the first breakfast, no one will know!"

"You sure we won't get in trouble? Pop has really been on my case."

She winked and said "No worries."

"How can I sneak out of here?"

She pressed her lips against his for the second time as her hair wrapped around both of them. Both of their bodies became pure hair and slid through the vent...but...for a brief second...Ocarina could have sworn she felt Hellboy kiss her back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six.**

Hellboy and Ocarina snuck out through the air vent and made it outside the building.

"How do we go anywhere-"

"Without wheels?"

She pulled back a bush to show two motorcycles.

"Ever drive one before?"

"Yeah but I'm surprised you got one."

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood. I had that red one made especially for you. It can hold up to 400 pounds. I wasn't exactly sure how much you weigh. There's a communicator in the helmet. I tried to get the helmet the right size."

He slid it on and said "Its kind of loose."

"I tried to use a small watermelon for size."

She laughed at his angry expression.

"I'm joking! Just tighten it and let's go!"

They started up the motorcycles and bolted away from the facility.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"I say we get you some new clothes before they close. Besides the club doesn't open until eleven."

The two went to three stores for clothes. Hellboy was a little nervous when he walked through each one.

"Calm down. No one sees the horns or the red skin."

"You forgot the tail."

"I thought it was implied."

"What about me being over 6 feet?"

"You look around 6 feet five inches. Maybe a few inches more. The cologne cuts it down to about six feet only. At least you're not taller because I didn't want to hang around a guy more than a foot taller than me."

"Someone has height issues."

"I'm 5' 6" but it still feels short so be quiet, get in the dressing room, and try these on!"

He laughed as he went into one. Every few minutes, Ocarina told him to show her how he looked. Some looked completely weird and they laughed hysterically when he tried on a Hawaiian shirt.

"You look like a tourist!"

"Can we finish this up soon?"

"No! We still have a little room on the bikes left!"

"Attention all shoppers: The store will be closing in ten minutes."

"Party poopers."

Around eleven thirty Hellboy and Ocarina headed down to the club called 'Midnight Sonata.'

"Here are some things you gotta know. One, no one gives out their real name. I'll be April and you're...C.C!"

"What the hell is C.C?"

"Doesn't matter but for me its Cat Crazy!"

She stuck her tongue out at him. He smacked her arm playfully.

"You're lucky you're cute." he mumbled. Ocarina turned a soft shade of red.

"A-Anyway if someone is wearing a lot of perfume or cologne, you have to get out of there. If there scent mixes with yours, the colonge you're wearing will lose its effect. Finally, its a club to hang out and drink, not to hook up with people."

"Its not like I was looking to."

"Just making sure."

The two pulled over in a back alley.

"Lock the bikes here and we'll go in."

Once they made it in, the voices of people poured into their heads.

"Welcome!"

The two headed over to the bar.

"What's your pleasure?" the bartender asked.

"How about a virgin melon daiquiri for me?"

"You got it toots. You, sir?"

"A beer is fine."

"Coming up."

He handed the two a number.

"You're table 5."

"Thanks."

The two walked over to the table.

"They assign tables?"

"Its easier to deliver drinks and helps wallflowers."

At the table, there was a man and a woman drinking like there was no tomorrow. They looked like they were in their twenties, both wearing leather.

"Hey what's up? I'm April."

"Martha."

"I'm Stewart."

_Martha Stewart. Funny. _Hellboy thought with a small laugh.

"I'm C.C."

"Here are your drinks."

The waitress said setting them down.

"Thanks."

"Can we get another two upside-down pineapples?"

"Sure."

Ocarina handed the money for the drinks to the waitress before she left.

"So are you two hooked up?" the woman said laughing.

Hellboy nearly choked on his drink.

"H-Hooked up?" Ocarina stuttered.

"You know. Getting down and dirty?"

"M-Martha."

"No!" Hellboy immediately yelled. "Never!"

Martha wrapped an arm around Ocarina. "What? You don't want to hit this fine piece of meat? Just check out these-"

She reached for Ocarina's breasts but Stewart held her back.

"Sorry. She kind of gets drunk easy."

"No its okay. Don't worry."

The night was nearly paradise for Hellboy. People came over to the table as he started talking about Hellboy. At first, they thought he was crazy but he told it with such detail, they were amazed. People bought him drinks from left to right. He was the center of attention and loved every minute of it. Before he had to avoid people but being there let him be more open than with anyone at the Bureau. Possibly even more than with Professor Broom.

"Wow!"

"How did you hear about all these stories?"

"What can I say. I'm a big Hellboy fan. No one knows more about Hellboy than me. Right, April?"

"She went outside about an hour ago."

He got up and went to the alley. Ocarina was on the roof.

"You left your audience?" she said smiling.

"Hey. Why did you leave?"

"You looked like you were having more fun with them so I thought I would let them sit on the couch instead."

He looked at her doubtful.

"Is something bothering you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen I know we met a week ago but I'm not a total moron. Sure I'll never be as smart as Abe but I still can tell when something is wrong."

She looked away for a minute then looked him dead in the eye.

"Am I sexy?"

He swallowed hard.

"Why would you ask-"

"Because you were so quick to say no!"

She groaned and looked up at the sky.

"Its not like I was hoping you would say something like 'I wish I was' when she asked if we were together but...a girl doesn't exactly like a guy telling someone that she isn't attractive. It kind of bugged me. I had a bunch of boyfriends, all from different countries, but they never lasted for more then a few weeks. They always wanted to jump into bed but..."

She brought her legs up to her chest.

"My friends used to joke and say that guys are too dumb to notice a girl's face. They focus on the body. Still...being smart and being athletic don't make up for someone calling me beautiful. Even if its not true. It'd be nice to hear for a change."

"I don't know if it does any good coming from me but you're way better looking than the people I've seen. Some complain their hair isn't right, they're too fat, but you don't. I guess that's one of your better qualities. Damn. I can't say this stuff so easy you know. I'm not a smooth guy."

"I noticed."

"You're...beautiful. Some guys may say that you're not but...I think you are." Hellboy was thankful, in those few minutes, that his skin was red.

Ocarina looked at Hellboy with a smile on her face. He turned away with an embarassed look in his eyes.

"Quit staring at me."

She laughed a little.

"Sorry. Thank you though. You're way better at pep talks than any of my other boyfriends. It really cheered me up."

"It better have. No way am I saying that stuff again...and if you tell anyone I said that-"

"You'll make me sorry?" she said getting up.

"Hey what time is it?"

She looked at her watch and said "Almost 3."

"You want to drive around for a while?"

"Sure. I still feel restless!"

She jumped down to the fire escape and hoped on her bike.

"Slow down." he said putting his helmet on.

"I got a better idea."

She revved up the bike and stormed into the streets. Hellboy was hot on her heels.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven. **

Hellboy and Ocarina parked their motorcycles a few minutes away from the building.

"I'm beat." Ocarina said rubbing her shoulders.

"We're lucky we didn't get pulled ov er by the cops when we hit main street!"

"You wanted to go that fast as much as I do."

"I know. I just can't believe we didn't get caught. Remember to take off the cologne when you get in."

She wrapped her arms around Hellboy's neck and pressed her lips against his. Ocarina's hair covered and fused with the both of them. The hair crawled to the air vent systems and worked its way to its destination. They rematerialized back into their original forms. Ocarina was about to pull away before Hellboy kissed her again. At first, she was shocked but soon returned the kiss. She kept her arms tight around his neck. Hellboy wrapped his arms around her to bring her body closer. Her body was lifted slightly from his movement. His tongue hesitantly traced her mouth before he gained the courage to retrace her lower lip for enterance. She opened her mouth and gave into his whim. Her mouth was hot silk when he started exploring every cavern in her mouth. A soft moan escaped her throat as her tongue joined its partner.

A cat suddenly rubbed against Hellboy's leg as another rubbed against Ocarina. The two pulled apart, both short of breath. Their eyes were locked in the intensity of the other's gaze. Ocarina was about to return to his lips when he quickly went to the bags of clothes.

"We-We should put this stuff away before...before the guys find it."

She brushed her hair back and muttered "Yeah."

It took a few minutes to place the clothes in the dresser.

"I...um...I'll take the bags to my room. It would be easier to explain."

"Y-Yeah." he said nervously.

She smiled shyly and said "I-I'll see you around." before she transformed her body into hair.

She slid out the air vent with her bags and clothes into her room.

_Good. Uncle Manning didn't notice I was gone. _

Ocarina looked at the phone in her room, a button glowing on the answering machine. She pressed it and started putting away her stuff.

"You have **3 **unheard messages. Message 1: Ocarina? Ocarina its your mom. Pick up! You know I just thought about something. I know your still a virgin and I'm thrilled! Trust me! I was wondering why not try going out with one of those guys at the Bureau?! You might find a suitable husband there! Come on! Use your stuff while you still got it, baby!"

Ocarina quickly went over and hit the skip button.

"Message 2: Ocarina? Hello? You there? Its Abe. Listen I was wondering if you would be interested in being a part of the Bureau as a researcher. I know it doesn't sound glamorous but with your insight we could really get things moving. Think about it, would you? *BEEP* Message 3: Ocarina! Ocarina! Dove sei? Multa. Ciao. *BEEP* End of Messages."

She hit delete and picked up her cell phone.

"Narciso?"

After talking to her Italian translator, Ocarina laid in her bed. Her cheeks heated to a fire red.

_I...I can't believe I just kissed Hellboy like that. I'm so embarassed. I never made it past third base with any of my old boyfriends and I just-OH NO! What if he thinks I'm some kind of slut?! We met a week ago and I was pushing myself to him like that?!_

She put her hand over her racing heart before she held the pillow over her head.

_Stop beating so fast, heart. Stop speeding up when I think about him!_

Someone else had a pillow over their face. Hellboy wanted to smother himself to death. The cats were surrounding him as he laid in his bed in the truck. He sighed heavily.

"I screwed up, guys."

One of the cats rubbed against his face. Hellboy sat up and rubbed his forehead.

_She needs to kiss me to use that power of hers but I keep trying to take advantage of it. Its not like she likes me. _

He went over to the sink and washed his face and rinsed off the cologne.

_Face it. _

He looked around the room.

_I'm not a normal guy. I have a tail and horns for God's sake. _

A part of him remembered how she would talk to him.

_Maybe...maybe she doesn't think of me that way. She always refered to me as a guy...as a human. Ocarina even told me that I was better than most of her other boyfriends. _

A small smile crossed his face.

"Maybe she does like me a little. I wonder what would happen if I went out and asked if she wanted to go out. What do you guys think?" he said talking to the cats.

One of the cats walked over and started eating out of the large bowl of cat food.

"I could ask her if she wanted to go out for dinner. I could use the excuse I want to check out some restaurant."

Hellboy's keeper, Clay, walked in with a cart filled with his breakfast. Behind him was another man, who looked younger than Hellboy.

"Breakfast."

"Who's the kid?" Hellboy said trying to regain his previous composure.

If anyone, Clay would notice if Hellboy changed.

"This is a new agent. His name is Myers."

Hellboy tried to make sure everything was hidden as he casually walked toward his bed. He could hear the two whispering.

"Myers, huh? You got a first name?"

"J-John. John Myers."

An alarm went off.

"Come on, newbie."

Hellboy led the new liason to the study were Abe, Broom, and Liz were.

"What's going on?"

"There's a problem. This flute is missing a piece."

Abe turned the flute on its side.20

"The front of this is too smooth. It was cut off. It was done so smoothly it was difficult to notice until I looked back on its history."

"Sorry I'm late." Ocarina said running in.

"Ocarina, there's a piece missing to the flute. From what it looked like before, it looks like the missing piece is what makes flute able to control the dead. The missing piece attatches through a small incision in the inside. It appears to be a mix of skulls and bones. It also had some smoke designed on the bottom."

Ocarina looked at Abe scared. "Skulls with bones surrounding it with smoke on the bottom?"

"What's the matter?"

"My...my mother has it. She found it one day on our front lawn. I should've thrown it away but she thought it looked cool."

"We better get there before Corneille finds out."

"She lives in Mayfield, New York. Fulton county. About two hours away."

Hellboy, Abe, and this time Ocarina rode in the garbage truck while Liz, Broom, and Myers rode in a car.

"By the way, who is that new guy?"

"Clay's assistant and my new nanny. John Myers."

"Interesting."

Hellboy looked ahead. "Shit."

"What's the matter?"

Ocarina looked over and saw most of the forest ahead of them was on fire. She started shaking a little.

"That's...that's righ t by...my house."

In a few minutes, they came across the house with smoke escaping through the windows.

"MOM!!"

Ocarina tried running into the house but Abe held her back.

"Don't! The house isn't stable!"

"Mom! Mom!!"

Hellboy darted passed them.

"Keep her back! I'll go in!"

He crashed in through the front door and looked around.

"MS. MANNING!"

"U-Up here!" a voice called from upstairs.

He broke down the bedroom door and found Ms. Manning on the ground. Her arms and legs were torn apart and was bleeding from her chest.

"H-Hellboy."

"Hold on."

He went to pick her up but she protested.

"N-No. Let me...let me stay here. I'm already going...I can't feel anything."

"But what about Ocarina?!"

"I don't want her to see me like this. Listen. Edgar...Corneille was here. He took it. The skeleton piece I found when Ocarina was little. He told me...he was going to use it to hurt people. Please."

She clutched the front of his shirt.

"Kill him. I don't care how but rip his cold heart out. If he hurts my daughter...I'll never forgive myself."

The roof cracked above them.

"Get out of here. Before...its too...late."

He let her go and whispere d in her ear.

"I swear I will protect Ocarina. I swear."

She smiled as her eyes became hazy.

The ceiling broke apart and fell on top of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Eight.**

"MOM!! HELLBOY!!!"

The roof of Ocarina's childhood home collapsed as the rest of the home was engulfed in flames. Ocarina tried to get out of Abe's arms but he nodded Myers over. He took over and held onto her.

"Get in there! Maybe they're still okay!"

Part of the wreckage started to move up.

"HELLBOY!! HELLBOY!!" she screamed seeing him covered with scrapes and bruises.

"I'm going to feel that in the morning."

"Was Ms. Manning-"

"She's dead. Corneille got to her."

Ocarina's legs gave out first and the rest of her soon followed.

"Ocarina!"

"She just passed out. Its okay."

Hellboy said before he keeled over.

"Hellboy!"

"We need to get out of here before the police come."

"R-Right."

Myers looked around and thought _This is the weirdest first day._

Hellboy was out for around 4 hours. When he woke up, he was in his room but he wasn't alone. Ocarina was clinging to his left arm. She wa s already in her short, light purple nightgown. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were moist.

"Ocarina?" he whispered.

She was shaking in her sleep.

"Ocarina. Wake up."

She slowly opened her blood-shot eyes.

"Hellboy?"

She gasped and hugged him.

"Thank goodness."

Hellboy held her tight. Her entire body was trembling.

"Abe said...you would be up in an hour but..."

She sobbed.

"You were out longer. I was so scared. So scared."

He started whispering.

"Its okay. Its all right."

She pulled away and tried to stop crying.

"My mom...did she...say anything?"

Hellboy cupped her cheek with his hand and brushed away her tears with his thumb.

"She asked me to kill your father. 'Rip out his cold heart' she said."

He laughed a little and made Ocarina laugh as well.

"She always hated him. I hate him too. It wasn't because he abandoned us but that was part of it. I really hated it...because he was my mom's first. She was so angry at herself and constantly tried to make sure I could pick out better guys."

She laughed a little more.

"When I was little, she would follow me to school and make sure none of the boys picked on me or played with me. Its weird that I wanted to play baseball and try wrestling."

Hellboy laughed really hard.

"What's so funny?"

"You? Wrestling?"

Ocarina smacked his arm.

"I may not have your super strength but I can hold my own!"

"Wanna bet?"

He got out of the bed and cracked his knuckles.

Hellboy started by charging at Ocarina. She bent down and, once Hellboy was close, grabbed his left arm, swung her legs back, and slammed his back to the ground. He groaned and started coughing.

She backed off and said "Wanna give up now?"

"No way."

He grabbed her legs and pulled her down. She landed on top of him, tilted to the right. He smiled triumphantly but looked forward and saw a pair of light blue panties staring him in the face.

"Now you're gonna get it!" Ocarina said oblivious about her seen panties.

Ocarina sat behind Hellboy's head facing towards her. She grabed his head and placed one of her legs around the side of the his head and bended her leg in order for her calf to be under the his chin. Then, she locked her leg in place with her opposite leg so her legs formed a "4" around the his head. She applied pressure with her legs. Hellboy felt Ocarina's smooth legs against his chin and face. If she had any lower body strength, she would have cut circulation off to his brain. Instead, she was making him more nervous than ever before. He had to end this quickly before he lost it. He pulled her leg off of him, turned around, and held both of her arms over her head with his right hand. Hellboy was on top of her with his left hand holding onto one of her legs and his mouth nearly on her neck.

Ocarina trembled. She was pinned down by Hellboy but something inside her made her want more. His hot breath on her neck didn't make it any better.

"H-Hellboy."

She tried to speak calmy but her voice was trembling. It almost came out as a moan. Her heart felt like it could almost burst out of her chest. It was beating fast and hard. Ocarina shut her eyes tight.

"I..." she said gasping. "I give up! You win!"

Hellboy cleared his throat and got up. He was sweating and looked like he was short of breath.

"So...um..."

She brushed her hair behind her ears.

"I better go."

He cleared his throat again and said "A-All right. You might-"

He cleared his throat again.

"You might want to pull your nightgown down."

She looked down and saw her blue panties were showing. Ocarina pulled it down and turned bright red.

"Good-goodnight." she said before went to her hair state and slipp ed through the air vent.

Hellboy rushed over to the sink and splashed cold water on his face.

"Get a hold of yourself." he said smacking his face.

His heart was racing as he remembered how Ocarina looked under him. Her nightgown pulled up just enough for her panties to show and the feel of her breasts pressed against him. Over and over he pictured what would have happened if he chose to make a move and made him more nervous. He took off his shirt and wiped a cold washcloth over his chest to wipe away the sweat and the thoughts. His cats were all staring at him. It was almost like they were saying it was his perfect chance.

"Don't give me that look. I don't take advantage of women like that."

He went back to wiping the sweat off when he realized something.

"Wasn't she...wasn't she getting excited too? No. No. Just my...perverted imagination."


	9. Chapter 9

**Part Nine.**

The next day, around nine in the morning, Director Manning was getting ready for the funeral.

"Ocarina you could come. Just hide-"

"No. Grandma...Grandma already called and said if I go, I'd embarass the family. Just please put these on my mother's grave for me."

Ocarina handed him a bouquet of white lillies. He brushed some stray hair out of her face.

"There was nothing anyone could do."

Abe t old everyone what had happened at the house. Corneille went to the house with another man, who was smoking. Corneille summoned the Nemean Lion to break into the house. While the man searched the house, Corneille went upstairs to find the Neamean Lion tearing apart Laura Manning's arms and legs. The creature's claws pierced her chest. After an exchange of harsh words, Laura let it slip out he had a daughter. At first he was surprised but was then extremely happy.

"I can have someone to follow in my footsteps? Perfect."

His mysterious partner entered the room with the second part of the summoning flute.

"Thanks for taking such good care of it."

Laura groaned and said "I hope you burn in hell."

Corneille turned around and said "Ladies first."

As they started to leave, smoke started pouring up from the downstairs.

Hellboy was talking to Abe in Professor Broom's study.

"The man left a cigarette still lit on the floor. They had old carpeting so the house caught fire pretty quickly."

"You shouldn't have told Ocarina all the details."

Abe looked at Hellboy confused.

"That's odd. I thought you would say something else. 'She would have found out eventually' or something close. Did...something happen-"

"Don't even finish that sentence."

"Just curious. Why not let me see?"

Hellboy groaned and said "Fine."

He held out his right hand. Abe put his hands on it. After a few seconds, he pulled away.

"My goodness. You're in-"

"No."

"Yes. You are."

He got up and and lit up a cigar. Abe sighed and tried to change the subject, realizing he wasn't going to listen.

"I wonder how I would look as a human."

"My guess is a nerd."

"Where is Ocarina now?"

"She went to Greenwich, New York."

"Where her grandmother lives?"

"The bitch wanted Laura to be buried in the family cemetery but she told Ocarina she can't go. She's hiding out, she told me."

"That's not what the director said."

Broom walked into the room.

"He just left and Ocarina went to her room."

"Pop, you think something's up?"

"Possibly."

Hellboy finished his cigar and left the room. It was around six o'clock when Liz knocked on Ocarina's door.

"Hey. Its time for dinner."

She found the door open and went inside.

Liz went to the study where Abe and Broom still were.

"Hey. Ocarina's gone."

Her room was bare with the exception of a few boxes. On one box, she left a note.

"I'll send for the rest of my stuff later."20

Ocarina was in a small house in the forest of New York. She was wearing a pair of tan shorts and a red, v-neck short-sleeved shirt. It was getting dark out, around 8 o'clock.

"I need your help. I don't know who else to turn to."

In front of her was a man a year older then her in the living room. He had short, blonde hair, a white t-shirt, and a pair of camo pants.

"Will you, Eric?"

"I don't know. I was pretty heart-broken when you broke up with me."

"I'm sorry but I don't know what else to do. You're the best at tracking and finding people. Please."

She got on her hands and knees.

"Please. I need to find the people responsible for the fire in my house."

He smirked and said "If you be my girlfriend again."

She blushed and looked away.

"I'm...I'm sorry. There's already...someone else."

He stared at her.

"He's really strong and doesn't exactly get along well with others. Sometimes he spends most of his time locked in his room. However, he definitly has his moments. He can say the exact thing I need to hear and we can talk for hours about ourselves. And...when he kisses me...I feel like my body is about to burst into flames."

Eric went over and shoved her down onto the couch. He got on top of her and secured he r wrists.

"Get-Get off!"

"Admit it. You just wanted to come see me. This guy you're talking about isn't into you and you're upset."

"NO!"

"I'll comfort you."

She tried to kick him away but it wasn't any use. His hand went onto her shirt and started to pull it up.

"Get off!!"

He covered her mouth with one of his hands. She bit hard until she tasted blood. Eric yanked it away as she screamed

A gun was pressed against Eric's head.

"You got two seconds to get your hands off my girl."

Hellboy loomed over him.

"Hellboy." Ocarina said happily.

"Okay. Okay. Let's...let's all be cool here."

Eric got off of Ocarina and put his hands in the air.

"Nothing was going on."

"Really?"

Hellboy released the safety on his gun.

"My girl is crying, you were on top of her, and she was screaming. That sounds like something to me."

Eric started shaking and passed out, hitting his head on the coffee table on the way down. Hellboy put his gun back in his holder and muttered "Chicken."

"Hellboy," Ocarina said crying. "I just thought he would help me find..."

"Its okay. I'm here."

She tried to wiped her tears away with her hand before Hellboy lifted up the bot tom of his trenchcoat.

"Quit cryin' wouldja? I hate seeing you cry."

She smiled and nodded at him.

"All right."

"And if you plan on running away again, don't."


	10. Chapter 10

**Part Ten.**

Ocarina and Hellboy left on their motorcycles.

"I'm sorry, Hellboy. I thought if I went on my own, I could find them and beat them up. Then if I needed help, you would come and save me."

"Still. You could give me a little warning. Do you have any ideas?"

"Actually I do. On the flute, there was a crescent moon. Or at least I thought it was. It was actually a lunar eclipse. I think the person has control over the dead only after he plays under the eclipse."

"It makes sense. We would have been facing zombies if it wasn't."

"I checked local weather reports and there is one area where the lunar eclipse will be perfect. I was going to use Eric to see if I was right."

"When's the eclipse?"

"In three days."

"All right. Plenty of time."

"Not exactly. The only place in the area is an island off the coast. Its small and was a major hot spot a few years ago until people started disappearing. Corneille had to have been starting then to form his army."

"No big deal."

"Actually it kind of is."

"Can't I have my moment?"

"Nope. A total of three hundred people disappeared after visiting the island. At least that we know of. He could have way more. Not to forget the Nemean Lion and that mysterious other man."

Hellboy suddenly slowed down his motorcycle as they reached a truck stop.

"What's the matter?"

"Isn't that the Bureau's garbage truck?"

They pulled in and recognized the truck immediately.

"What's it doing here?"

"The driver's a moron. Probably on his way back to the bureau."

Hellboy pulled the handle for the door.

"Locked."

Ocarina pulled out two bobby pins from her hair and stuck them in the lock. In a few seconds, she broke in. She then got under the dashboard and pulled out some wires.

"You can hotwire trucks?"

"Trucks, bikes, you name it."

"That's hot."

The truck sparked up and the two went into the back.

"Wait! The bikes!"

She ran outside and lifted both of the bikes, one using only her hair, into the back.

"Sorry."

Hellboy looked around and had a smirk on his face.

"New load! Check out this baby!"

He held up a set of grenades.

"One of these could blow up that Nemean Lion from the inside out!"

"Maybe you could use th at instead of strangling it. Might be quicker." she said hooking up two guns to her sides.

"You wanna drive?"

"Hell yeah."

Hellboy got in the front seat and Ocarina sat next to him. He revved up the engine, popped a cigar in his mouth, and drove out of there. When they pulled out, they could see the driver chasing them. Hellboy stuck his head out the window.

"We're just borrowing it! Tell Broom his son is about to kick some ass!"

It took them an hours to get from the forests of New York back to Conneticut.

"Does the bureau have a boat we can take?"

Hellboy thought for a minute before he had a sly smile on his face.

"Can you hotwire a boat?"

"Maybe. Never tried it before. Why?"

He laughed evilly.

"I don't know what you're planning but this is a major turn-on." she whispered in his ear.

"Don't do this to me now. Save it for after we kill Corneille. Then, once I'm grounded, we can make up for lost time."

She laughed and thought about how much trouble the were going to get in.

"There it is."

Up ahead on the dock was a medium size cargo ship. None of the crew was on board and it was empty.

"This just docked a few hours ago. I say we wait until they refuel, drive the truck onto it, and steal it ." Ocarina smiled. "This is so going to get us in trouble! Maybe even arrested! I am in!"

"Trust me. Once you do this over the years, its one hell of a thrill."

The next day, early in the morning, the crew started refueling the ship. Ocarina walked down wearing another perfume of hers, personally one of her favorites. Each and every member of the crew started staring at her.

"I'm so lost! I was supossed to meet my fiancee here but he left me for another woman! How do I get back home?"

The men nearly jumped overboard as they all ran over to offer rides. Soon, all of them started fighting one another. While they were distracted, Hellboy drove the garbage truck onto the ship and Ocarina hotwired it. By the time the crew realized what was going on, they were already heading out to sea.

"I love making different scents. You never know when you can use them."

Ocarina said as she drove the boat. Hellboy was smoking a cigar as he loaded up the weapons.

"I say we storm the islands, blow up the lion, rip apart Corneille, and be back in time for lunch."

"That's good logic, if you had a clue on what you were doing."

Hellboy and Ocarina turned around to find the mysterious accomplice of Corneille standing behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part Eleven.**

Hellboy pulled out his gun and pointed it at the hooded figure.

"Talk. What are Corneille's plans?"

"Put down the weapon, Hellboy. Its a pleasure to finally meet you, Ocarina."

"How do you know us?"

The man pulled off his hood to show a suit. The man was actually young, no older than Ocarina. On the right sleeve, was the symbol for the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. His head was shaven and resembled closely to Director Manning.

"My name is Agent Ian Smith. I've been tailing Corneille since the disappearances on the island."

Hellboy put his gun away.

"Ocarina, I'm sorry about your mother."

"Thank you."

"I didn't mean to kill her but if I didn't do what Corneille asked, he would get suspicious. I've been tailing him for so long, I know everything you need."

"Start talking then. How do we get in? This isn't exactly invisible."

"There's a loading dock on the southern part of the island. You let me drive and put the garbage truck underneath, you can get in. From there I'll leave you and you'll head 200 meters to the east where you'll find the facility that Corneille's using. So far he's got the Neamean Lion under his control with the flute. Thanks to the special attatchment, he can control both the lion as well as the 500 undead people he has within the facility. What you need to do is take the flute. Once you're in front of Corneille I can help you but not a second sooner. Get ride of the flute, the dead will turn to dust and the Nemean Lion will return to its own dimmension. Anyway, once the flute is gone, it will be easy to take down Corneille."

"Didn't he develop an eternal life elixer?"

"Actually its not complete yet. It adds years on. So far he has an eternal life potion and an eternal youth potion. Each add about 50 or 60 years onto the person."

"That's impressive."

"What's even more, it stuns the body's growth. If they had a disease and they drank the either potion, it wouldn't progess until the potion ran out. Say Ocarina drinks the eternal youth potion. She could have kids, drink, smoke and do whatever else, but she would still look the way she does. Well after she had the children I mean. She would still look pregnant and would have milk until she weans the babies. After she would return to normal though. One problem with this potion is that it doesn't help with man-made injuries. If someone got a cold, it would get out of the body quick but if someone was stabbed, they wouldn't die but it would definitely take more time to heal if they just depended on the potion."

"So its not a given that they would live for a solid sixty years without getting a scratch in battle."

"Much to Corneille's dislike."

"Do the potions do anything when they runs out of time?"

"The person would start to age naturally. Except they may only live for a good ten years though. Its unlikely live to be...two hundred if the potion tacks on sixty years."

A crane lowered the garbage truck down below the deck and Ocarina and Hellboy went with it. Agent Smith took the wheel and drove it into the dock. Once it was docked, Smith looked around before he signaled Ocarina and Hellboy down below.

"Ocarina, Hellboy, he hasn't taken any of the potions yet. He has to wait until midnight tonight when the potion's mixture is finished. If you hurry, he will still be human."

The two darted out of the boat with their weapons. Hellboy broke down the front door of the facility and the two ran inside. Down the long corridor, the entered a room littered with the carcasses of animals. The Neamean Lion growled as it walked over.

"All right. Think you can take care of the Neamean Lion?"

"I owe the bastard from trying to rip off my leg."

The Lion pounced onto Hellboy and bit into his right arm. Ocarina darted passed them and headed up a series of steps. In the next room was around 500 people, all decaying from years of time. She clenched her fists and crossed her arms.

_"One way you can stop the army is by Ocarina trying to pull out all of their skeletons. Instead of kissing every one, you should try to get as much of your power into the air and focus on the density of bones."_

The air around her tightened under the weight of her own power. The bodies ran towards her until they stood paralyzed. An explosion came from underneath as Hellboy darted upstairs.

"I'll go ahead."

"I'll be there in a minute! Get the flute!" she yelled as he ran.

Soon, one by one, the bodies fell over as their bones were torn away. Once they were all collapsed, she ran down the hall. Hellboy was pounding away at a concrete wall with his right hand.

"What's the matter?"

"Its thick but I'm almost through."

In another minute, he was through.

"Well well. I'm impressed, to say the least."

Corneille was sitting at a desk. Around him were books, bodies, and potions in bottles. The flute was in his hand.

"I didn't expect anyone here for another day."

"We couldn't wait to come over and kick your sorry ass." Hellboy said pulling out his gun.

Corneille was about to put the flute to his mouth when a bullet went through his palm. He yanked it away screaming in pain. "You little-"

"That was for my mother, you son of a bitch!"

Corneille pulled out a gun of his own.

"You think you can beat me that easy? WILLIAM! WILLIAM WHERE ARE YOU?!"

'William' came out with his gun pulled.

"Kill these rodents!"

William turned and pointed the gun at Corneille. 0A

"My name isn't William. Its Ian."

Corneille looked behind him. Out of nowhere, he started laughing.

"You think you've defeated me?!"

He held up a green bottle.

"This is the blood of the Nemean Lion! With this, I will become a Neamean Lion! An invincible being!"

He popped the top and drank the green blood. His body began to expand and reform. Smith and Hellboy continued to point their weapons at the crazed man.

Corneille became a mixture of both human and the Neamean Lion.

"You will die first, girl!" he screamed as he ran towards her still transforming.

As he ran, he quickly started aging. By the time he finally reached Ocarina, he was nothing but dust. The dust passed through her as she looked at the bottle he drank from.

"The Neamean Lion's genetic composition is far too advanced to be taken in by the body. It gives the person a brief moment of invincibility before they are rushed through the aging procces," Ian said as he lowered his gun.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part Twelve.**

Hellboy groaned as he put away his gun.

"The bastard killed himself. I didn't even get to fire a single bullet."

"Its okay. At least...at least we got the man responsible for mom's death."

Ocarina went over to the table. The flute with the attatchment was placed so carefully on a pile of cloth.

"Here." she said handing it to Hellboy.

"Crush it. It'll make up for not firing a bullet."

She smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back as he first crushed the flute itself with his right hand. After a while, the remains of the flute mixed with the remains of Corneille.

"At least this is all over. Thank you for your help, Agent Smith. We couldn't have done it without your help."

"I've been tailing this guy for years. I'm glad I was able to work with the famous Hellboy to bring him down."

"Thanks but...I have never seen you in the Bureau before."

The man almost fell over when he heard that.

"Its...its okay. This was actually my first mission ever. They thought it was something small and I could handle it. Its been about 3 years since then."

"Are you serious?" Ocarina said surprised.

"Hellboy have you ever been on a mission for that long?"

"No. One time it was for months but never THAT long."

"We better make sure the potions are all still here."

Smith went over and pulled out a post-it notepad.

"I recognize most of these. Basically a lot of compounds with magic. Monkey's paw, rabbit's foot, alot of nonsense. The guy came across most of this stuff by pure luck."

"How...what was Corneille like? I mean before. Before he started this world conquest stuff."

"He grew up in New York City. Hated life. His parents ran a magic shop but he wanted more. He idolized Houdini and illusionists and anyone who could do the impossible. After a while, he graduated high school and went traveling for more magic. All over Asia and Europe. He found the skin of Marsyas and wrote the important stuff on that. He made sure to always have them close at hand just in case. One weakness of his was women. People like your mother were his favorites. Virgins. He decided that since she lived isolated, it would be safe to hide the attatchment to the flute there. Here we are today, years later."

"Whatever happened to his parents?"

"He killed them to get thier insurance money. Carbon monoxide poisoning. No other family besides you."

"All right."

Hellboy stared as Ocarina started looking at all the potions.

"Most of these we can save at the bureau. Who knows. Maybe this stuff will help someday. Only, would it be okay if I held onto the eternal life and eternal youth elixers?"

"Okay...I guess."

"What do we do about the island?"

"There's a self destruct button that chains throughout the island. Once we make it to the boat, I'll activate it."

----------------------------

The potions and books were loaded onto the boat. Everyone thought it would be better for the bodies to stay, rather than have the families see how their loved ones looked.

"Abe will love all these books." Ocarina said laughing.

"It'll set him up for a good three months."

Hellboy laughed as he imagined the director finding out they stole a transport vehicle, smuggled onto a boat, and destroyed an entire island.

"I haven't seen the bureau in a long time."

"You'll love it. New Jersey is really one of the best places, in my opinion."

Hellboy continued to watch Ocarina as she talked to Smith about the places she had seen over the last eight to ten years.

------------------------------------------

Ocarina and Hellboy sat on a couch in Director Manning's office. He was walking back and forth before he turned to them.

"Running away, breaking into a guy's house, giving that man a concussion, stealing an official government transport vehicle, taking a cargo boat, and blowing up an entire island. I just have one question for you. What the hell were you hoping to accomplish going off by yourself? Did you think that the two of you would do it better than a team of skilled professionals? Where do I even begin to say how furious I am?"

"Hey. That's more than one question." Hellboy joked as he nudged Ocarina's arm.

"I hold you personally responsible, Hellboy! My niece never behaved in such a manner until she met you!"

Ocarina got up and said "Uncle...I was trying to go to an old boyfriend of mine...he knows how to track people down really well. Its just when we were talking...he tried forcing himself on me. Hellboy came in and saved me. On the way we found the truck and we went from there. If anyone should be blamed for this, its me! Uncle, please don't blame Hellboy!"

The director looked at Hellboy, who couldn't look him in the eye, and back at his niece who stared at him with the saddest expression.

"Fine. You'll make up for this by sorting out the file rooms for the next month."

"Yes sir."

The Director asked them to leave when the phone rang. Hellboy was about to say something to Ocarina before she started laughing.

"Wow. I expected a three-hour long lecture! I think I would rather the file rooms than that though."

She smiled at Hellboy.

"You better go check on your cats. You haven't seen them in a while."


	13. Chapter 13

**Part Thirteen.**

Ocarina returned to her room. The boxes and dressers were just the way she left it.

"I guess it was pretty stupid to think I could run away from all of this."

It took her a while to put away her things. There was a draft in the room but she couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"Its so cold." she mumbled as she took off her shoes.

A dust was covered on the bottom of her sneakers.

"Gross."

The dust suddenly floated up out of the shoes and floated above her head.

"You pathetic girl."

"Corneille!"

"Did you really think destroying my body would get rid of me?"

The dust flew into her mouth. She started gasping and coughing. Her eyes glazed over and her body became limp.

_I'll make sure that you lose your body just like I did. But not as quick. _

Corneille took control of Ocarina's body and made her walk out of the room. He made her go past all the doors with people on the other side.

_Take a good look. This will be the last time you see any of these people. _

In the distance, she could hear someone calling her name. Ocarina couldn't tell who it was. Corneille took her outside to her motorcycle. The engine turned over and took her a few miles out. It stopped in the middle of a tall bridge over a partially frozen river.

_Get-_

Corneille struggled to get Ocarina on the ledge. His spirit was being forced away. With the last ounce of his power, Corneille made Ocarina take a final step over the ledge before his spirit passed over. Ocarina regained her senses in time to grab onto a part of the bridge.

"SOMEBODY!!"

Her cries for help were unheard on the empty bridge.

"SOMEONE!! ANYONE!!"

At the bureau, she took off her sneakers, meaning she didn't have her shoes on and her grip was slipping. She frantically tried to lift herself up the bridge but ended up slipping. She felt her body hit the ice and fall through the freezing water.

A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her close to someone. The cold water prevented her from opening her eyes. The person slowly worked their way to the surface. They groaned as Ocarina started fading in and out of consiousness.

"Hold on. I got you."

He dragged the both of them to the shore. His body was sore and his breathing was ragged.

"Ocarina?" he said turning over.

She was finished coughing the water out of her lungs and was sitting up. "You're that new guy, Myers? How did you find me?"

"I followed you."

"But-"

"I called out to you in the bureau. You weren't wearing any shoes and your pants were coming undone. I tried getting your attention but you didn't turn around. Then you...hopped on your bike and drove off. Something...something told me you needed help. I drove after you and found you on the edge of the bridge. What were you doing?"

"Corneille was controlling me. He wanted to bring at least one person down with him. I thought...I thought for a second. What if I did die? My mom is gone, my family hates me, maybe something better was waiting on the other side."

Myers was about to protest before she continued.

"Then I thought about Hellboy. Uncle Manning. Broom, Abe, Smith, even you and Liz! I was really surprised about those last few. I thought about what would happen if I lost you guys. It...it was really painful."

She was shaking worse than a leaf in a tornado.

"Are you crying?"

She smiled and said "I'm not! Its just freezing!"

"No way can you drive like this. Let me help you."

The two went into his moped as snow began to fall.

"Its hard to believe that this is the first snow and the river is already freezing over."


	14. Chapter 14

**Part Fourteen.**

Ocarina fell asleep on the way back to the bureau. John Myers carried her inside, careful to avoid being seen by someone who could misinterpret his actions. Her room was close by, something he was thankful for. Her body was cold but she was starting to develop a fever. He turned a corner and crashed into someone's chest.

He looked up and saw Hellboy.

"H-Hellboy."

Hellboy looked down at Ocarina.

"What happened?"

"She...I don't know...she was possessed and jumped into the river."

Hellboy took Ocarina into his arms.

"Get going and change out of those clothes before you catch something."

"What about-"

"I'll take care of her. Don't worry."

Myers nodded and ran down towards his room.

Hellboy walked into Ocarina's room and closed the door. Hesitantly, he took her out of her wet clothes with his eyes shut tight. Her nightgown was on the side of the bed and he quickly slid her into it. He set her carefully on her queen-size bed and tucked her underneath the covers.

"At least she's all right."

His next task was to grab a few towels to wipe the sweat off of the woman. Hellboy returned to Ocarina's room in time to find her waking up. Ocarina moaned as she sat up in the bed.

"Hey. You finally awake?"

She laughed nervously.

"How did I get here? I'm so dizzy."

"You're sick." he said walking over to her with towels.

She told him to turn around as she took off her nightgown, holding the blankets up to cover her chest. Slowly, he started wiping the sweat off of her neck and back.

"You're lucky no one saw me grabbing all these towels for you."

"God forbid if your bad boy image was replaced by a Mr. Nice Guy personality. Would it be so terrible to help a smart, beautiful-"

"That doesn't sound concieted."

The two laughed as he turned around and she put her nightgown back on.

"Rest up." he said about ready to leave.

"Wait!"

Hellboy turned around to find Ocarina staring at him lovingly.

"What?"

"I was just thinking...you're such a nice guy! I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Okay." His heart performed a somersault as he looked at her. Snapping back into reality, he left the room with his heart pounding.

_She has a fever and delirious. That's it._

He went back to his room, laid on his bed, and pulled over some paper.

Hours later, Myers walked into the room ith Hellboy's first dinner. He carried in two bowls of chili as he looked around. Hellboy was laying on his bed with papers in his hands, the cats were walking around everywhere, and there were over one hundred crumbled up papers on the ground.

"I'm gonna set these over here okay?"

"Hold on. Hold on."

Hellboy groaned as he crumbled up another piece of paper and threw it on the floor.

"Hey Myers, you're a talker. What's a good word, a strong word for 'need?'"

"Need is a good, strong word."

"Too needy."

Liz walked into the room and said "You said you needed my-holy crap!"

Liz Sherman walked into the room and stared at all the papers. Hellboy got up and started kicking away papers. Liz wasn't the only visitor, however. Ocarina was about to come in through the air vent when she saw there were other people in the room.

_I accidently told Hellboy how I felt without thinking! I should- _

"L-Listen. There's something...I really need you to look at."

She picked up a few pieces of paper off of the ground.

"These are...love letters."

"I thought I should say how I felt this way."

"H.B." she said hugging him.

Ocarina flooded away from Hellboy's room and crashed into her room. She clenched her fists as she held back tears.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

Her cell phone started going off.

"Hello?"

"Ocarina? Its your uncle. There's a man outside who wants to talk to you."

"Okay but-"

"Is something wrong?"

"How are Hellboy and Liz together?"

"He'll kill me for telling you but for the last two years, he's loved her. Of course he's too stubborn to say anything. Why?"

"All right. I was curious. I'll go see who it is."

She grabbed her purse, with a gun and pepper spray underneath her wallet and other items.

Hellboy, Liz, and Myers looked at the papers.

"You're in love with Ocarina?"

"Yeah."

"These letters are pretty corny." Myers said laughing.

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

"Didn't Ocarina say that when she met you?"

Liz smirked as Hellboy became nervous.

"We'll help you out with this. Why do you suddenly want to tell her?"

"She told me she loves me and I wanted to say it back."

"I am really happy for you, Red."

Myers and Liz smiled at their embarassed friend.

"I never would have guessed you would fall in love so fast. She's only been here a few weeks. I think what you should do is just tell her that you feel the same."

"No. As soon as I see those large, chocolate eyes of hers, my mind goes blank."

"Its not like there was much going on in there before." Myers said trying not to laugh.

When she went outside, Ocarina found a man who looked like he hadn't slept in days. He had long, brown hair down to his waist in a ponytail and a pair of sunglasses on, even though it was getting dark out. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans with holes along the bottom, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket. His motorcycle was next to him, with a helmet on top. Ocarina's motorcycle was next to it.

"My name is Ocarina Manning. You wanted to see me?"

He stared at her for a few minutes before he said anything.

"Excuse me?"

"I-I'm sorry!" he bowed and muttered in french.

His accent was American but he was able to curse in French at himself.

"I can speak French so whatever language you want to talk in is fine."

"You-You can speak different languages?"

"Yeah. Besides English, I can speak Spanish, French, Chinese-"

The man joined in.

"Japanese, German, Italian, Greek, and some Russian!"

Ocarina stared at the man.

"Who...who are you."

He took off his sunglasses and said "My name is Lucas Parker. I need you to come with me."


	15. Chapter 15

**Part Fifteen.**

Ocarina and Lucas went south to North Carolina. It was two days after the two met.

"My family really likes you."

"Your wife is nice. I can't believe there are other people like me all this time!"

"The people in your translator organization, all of them are like us. For some reason, our kind can learn languages better."

"What exactly...are we?"

"We don't give ourselves names. If you start calling us something, someone will overhear, they'll tell someone but call us something else, and soon the world becomes curious."

"How did...I mean how are you my-"

"When Laura was having us, she freaked out when she had a boy. I reminded her of the father. A nurse took me in. Soon she took me as her own son."

"I'm sorry. I'm still getting used to the fact I have a twin brother."

"You still don't know much about your ablilities. From us fighting for two days straight, beside the drive down here, you are barely scratching the surface. Being with that B.P.R.D group should've done more."

"How did you-"

He pointed to a series of hair tied together from his hair and going into Ocarina's ear.

"One of our abilities is to detatch our hair for a few seconds, link them together, and go into another person's brain."

"Wow. I never would have imagined that."

"So that guy you're in love with just confessed his love for the Liz girl?"

Ocarina sighed heavily.

"Yeah. I just confessed my feelings just in time for him to tell the girl he loved his feelings. I don't even know if he realizes I was serious."

A total of four days passed by. No one knew what happened to Ocarina. Hellboy, Myers, Liz, and the director were in the conference room in front of the large screen. Hellboy was going out of his mind.

"We need to go out and find her!"

"She went with a strange man that called for her at the gate. He refused to show identification and ordered that Ocarina come outside."

Director Manning paced back and forth.

"I should have sent someone out with her."

"Not to worry."

Broom came in with Abe at his side.

"I sent off a new security feature yesterday to find her. Its a nano-camera. It memorized Ocarina's genetic code and has found her."

Abe turned on the screen.

"She's in North Carolina near the coast."

Ocarina was playing with two young girls, no older than 8, wearing matching pink dresses.

"So Daddy and you were twins too?" the one named Katie asked.

"But why aren't you a boy?" the one named Maggie asked.

"Twins are sometimes different even though they were born at the same time. You two are identical, which means you look the same. Your Daddy and me are fraternal, that means we look different."

"Its common in our family."

The father walked over with a woman who had hair as long as Ocarina's.

"Thanks for watching them, Ocarina."

"My pleasure, Mary! Its nice seeing my nieces!"

"You're the only family Lucas has ever introduced me to from his real family."

"You can't blame me. My grandmother is a pure pychopath."

"And our uncle isn't exactly approving of our abilities."

"Powers."

"That's one of the things he made me say. He didn't like the fact his niece had powers."

"Its stupid."

The woman used her long hair to peel an apple.

"Its not unsanitary or anything. We wash our hair everyday and it is actually much healthier than other people's hair."

"Not to forget the fact that it isn't genetic. Its purely spiritual."

"I never knew most of this stuff."

Ocarina tried peeling the apple like Mary was but wasn't as quick.

"Don't worry Ocarina. Its because both of my parents had these powers. People like us are drawn together."

"Like the two of you?"

The two blushed but nodded.

Hellboy groaned as he watched the screen.

"We know where she is now. Why don't we just bring her back? We can-"

"Forget about that stupid Hellboy."

He looked back at the screen and stopped talking.

"Hellboy is a good guy! Its just...he likes another girl."

"That's stupid!"

"Aunt Ocarina, you should kick his butt!"

"Girls!"

Ocarina laughed.

"Its okay. I'm glad someone is defending me."

She sighed.

"I never felt this way about a guy before. God knows how many boyfriends I've had but it was really because they asked me out. I dumped them after a while because I didn't feel anything. With Hellboy its different."

Lucas wrapped an arm around his sister.

"You know what I think? Maybe that guy is with that Liz girl but is really in love with you."

"No way."

"Whose to say those love letters weren't for you? Maybe you should've stayed a few minutes longer and see what was going on."

"Lucas don't. I don't want to go back with false hopes."

"Fine. Your train leaves in an hour. I'll drive you to the station."

"Thanks for coming, Ocarina."

Mary hugged her before the twin girls did.

"Bye Aunt Ocarina!" they said in unison.

"Behave girls. Thanks for lending me your clothes, Mary."

"No problem. Come back anytime! We'll be here!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Part Sixteen.**

Ocarina hesitantly stepped through the gate of the bureau. Her uncle was the first one to meet her there.

"Uncle Manning, I don't need a lecture. I went-"

"Its okay. We know you were with your brother."

"What?! You guys were spying on me?!"

"We were worried. You were gone for a few days without a word!"

She groaned.

"Nevermind. Forget about it. I'm back now."

Manning ruffled his niece's hair.

"Its good to have you back."

She smiled before she walked away. On her way back to her room, she ran into Professor Broom.

"Welcome back, Ocarina." he said hugging her.

Her hair landed against his left cheek and face. She accidently used her power to see into his mind. His body was getting weak and sick.

"Professor...you're...you're ill?"

"That new power of yours. Looks like you're getting the hang of it. I didn't even feel it."

She looked at him for a minute before she looked away.

"Doctor...I have an idea."

Professor Broom and Ocarina went to the study.

"Abe, Hellboy, and Liz are out on an assignment."

"The city doesn't stay quiet for long, does it?"

He laughed as he sat down.

"Doctor, Corneille created two potions. I have the eternal youth and the eternal life potions right here. They add about fifty to sixty years on a person's life. It also prevents the spread of diseases or tumors. I thought I should put it away...but..."

She handed him the bottle.

"I think you should take it."

"I'm dying, Ocarina. I've prepared for it."

"But Hellboy hasn't, has he? He doesn't know?"

Broom's face lowered as he looked away.

"This potion will give you another fifty years and then you will slowly pass away once the potion is done. You and Hellboy wouldn't have to watch you die in pain. I know this is wrong, trying to defy the natural order, but I don't want Hellboy to have to suffer as much as you when it is time. Please."

He smiled at her. "All right. On one condition. You take the eternal youth potion. "

"Why?"

"Believe it or not, Hellboy has loved Liz for the past two years."

"I know."

"He was never _in _love with her, however."

He stared at her.

"He's in love with you."

Ocarina's heart pounded in her chest.

"Wh...what?"

"Its true what your brother said. He wrote those letters for you. He asked Liz for help when he didn't know what to say."

"Did everyone watch me while I was gone?" she said angrily.

"Don't get mad. Hellboy, Abe, and Liz saw as well but that's it. And Myers."

"Nevermind. I think I don't want to know anymore."

Broom chuckled.

"Do we have a deal?"

She smiled.

"Yeah. I say we make a toast to this."

She raised her bottle.

"To making sure that over-sized, red monkey becomes the happiest man that has ever walked the face of the Earth."

"Hear hear."

The two tapped their glasses and slowly drank the potions. Ocarina sighed heavily.

"I think Hellboy is lucky to have met you. If I had a daughter, I would hope she would turn out like you."

"What? A self-absorbed, runaway? I run away quite a bit to go on my motorcycle. Ever since I could drive."

"Yes but you have such an air around you. At the same time, you are two different personalities. You're a strong woman who can take on anything, but can be so fragile, you could break in two. You're sensitive but stern when the time requires. Ocarina, any man would count his blessings to have even met you."

She hugged the Professor tightly.

"Now you better get going and tell my son how you feel."

Hellboy returned to the bureau far later than Liz and Abe had. His head was clouded by thoughts of Ocarina. There was a million ways to say what he felt but the wrong way could ruin everything.

"Where have you been?" Myers said walking alongside his exhausted friend.

"I needed to think." Hellboy walked faster.

Clay had just opened the door to Hellboy's room and pushed in the cart of food.

"Welcome-"

Hellboy slammed the door.

"-Home."

Hellboy groaned as he took off his shirt.

"Damn it."

There was a wound on his right shoulder.

"Damn bastard."

"You have a foul mouth."

Ocarina was sitting in the old truck playing with the cats.

"What are you doing here?"

"I figured you would hurt yourself. Come here and I'll fix you up."

Reluctantly, he sat on the edge of the bed as Ocarina dabbed alcohol on the wound. There was a brief silence while she worked.

"I told you I am in love with you. I want to hear what you had to say."

He muttered under his breath and scratched his temple with his left hand.

"Don't try to think of how someone like Romeo would say it. Just say what first comes into your head."

"I...I'm in love with you too."

She smiled and hugged him from behind.

"Took you long enough. Everybody already told me about how you freaked out while I was gone."

"What?!"

He was about to get up when Ocarina wrapped her hair around his waist.

"Let me treat your injury before you start knocking heads off of people."


	17. Chapter 17

**Part Seventeen.**

**PLEASE MESSAGE AND REVIEW!!**

Ocarina tied the bandages around Hellboy's shoulder. The entire time she was doing it, he kept fidgetting.

"There. All done."

"Thanks."

She hugged him.

"You need to relax. When I was fixing you up, it felt like you were nervous!"

He looked away.

"Let's go out for a ride! Dab on some 'Red Hot' and we'll go somewhere! There's a carnival coming into town! Why don't we go there?"

"Are you always so energetic? Its late."

"You sound like an old man!"

"I'm over fifty in case you forgot."

She groaned.

"You guys were sent out on an assignment, right? What was it?"

"We had to make sure the carnival you were talking about was safe. Sometimes those guys pick up some stuff to use in magic shows that are actually dangerous. One time, a magician turned himself into a werewolf after he used a powder made of werewolf bones for an illusion."

"I didn't know that."

"How did you even get into the bureau? I mean your mom didn't know about it."

"It happened when I came back from translating over seas. My mom was teaching a semester at a college in New Hampshire. I think it was about five months ago? Definitely no more than eight. I was helping a female student at soccer. The only way she could be there was on a soccer scholarship but she had injured her leg in the off season. She had a ghost possessing her and prevented her from playing. I challenged the ghost to a soccer game and beat it! I wasn't sure if it would ccept my challenge but it did. Believe it or not, I was the captain of my soccer team at school!"

"How many groups were you in?" he said in disbelief.

"I was popular! I wasn't one of the girls who slacked off because of activities but I had virtually no social life outside of school activities. I was in the Chess Club, Drama Club, captain of the soccer team, student representative of my grade, and president of the French club and Spanish club."

"Schools have clubs for languages?"

"Mine did. Especially after I joined. Students came flooding in. Actually since I was in charge of both clubs, I arranged a field trip in my senior year for both to go to Spain, England, and France!"

Hellboy watched as she smiled brightly about her classmates and underclassmen.

Hellboy and Ocarina talked throughout the night about when they were little. Both were surprised at how much they remembered.

"Its been a long time since I remembered when I was small."

Ocarina laughed.

"Should I get your cane, Grandpa?"

"Shut up."

She continued to laugh.

"You're...you're weird. Its like you have two different-"

"Personalities?"

"Yeah. It seems like-"

"Wait. I'm strong but fragile? Soft yet stern?"

"What are you pychic?"

"Professor Broom already gave me this exact speech!"

Clay surprised them by pushing in a cart for breakfast.

"Ocarina? What are you doing here?"

"We were just talking."

Clay had a sly expression on his face.

"Sure. Whatever you say."

"Clay, did you take some papers from my bed?"

"You mean your love letter? I gave it to Professor Broom so he could see!"

Hellboy groaned and ran out of the room.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"POP!"

Hellboy barged into the study where the Professor was reading with Abe.

"There's our big Romeo."

"Don't make me rip you out of that tank, Blue."

"Your letter was very nice, son."

"How was I supossed to tell Ocarina all the stuff I had written down if you guys had it?!"

"C-Calm down."

Ocarina was trembling as she watched Hellboy argue with Abe and the Professor. Her cellphone started vibrating. She ran out of the room and went into her room.

"Hello? Oh my God! Its been ages! Yeah! Totally! I'll be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail!"

She ran back into the room and pulled Hellboy out.

"Let me go!"

"Come on!"

"Ocarina? Ocarina where are you?" Myers called out as he wandered the halls.

He went into the study and found Professor Broom and Abe trying not to laugh.

"Have you guys seen Ocarina?"

"She was here a little while ago."

"I'll see if she's in her room."

"Wait. Why do you need her?"

"The director has been calling her for an hour now and she still hasn't answered her room phone or her cell phone."

Abe, Broom, and Myers ran down towards Ocarina's room.

"Ocarina!" On her bed, they found a note.

_Hellboy and I are going off for an adventure! I'll have my phone but its in the mountains so I probably won't get service. Don't worry though! I have the big and strong Hellboy to protect me! :P See you guys tomorrow! _

_-Ocarina Manning_

"Should I send the probe again?"

"Yes."


	18. Chapter 18

**Part Eighteen.**

The probe found Ocarina and Hellboy in only an hour. Myers and Clay brought popcorn as Liz, Abe, and Broom set up the screen.

"This is going to be fun."

"They're near Ocarina's old house in the mountains."

They turned on the screen and watched as the picture turned from fuzzy to a beautiful snow covered mountain at night with lights on the ends.

"YAHOO!!"

Music was booming through the speakers underneath the lights. 'Check Yes Juliet' by We The Kings started playing.

"Come on, H.B!" Ocarina said stopping at the top of the slope.

"You're so slow!"

"You think so?" he said zooming past her.

"HEY! CHEATER!"

The bright lights showed that they were both wearing matching snow suits. The two raced down to an obviously abandonned snow resort.

Hellboy managed to pull ahead at the last second and claim victory.

"YEAH!"

Ocarina sneezed.

"You okay?" Hellboy said stepping in front of her.

"Yeah. I could really go for some hot chocolate though."

They went into the lounge of the massive hotel.

"I can't believe your friend owns this."

"Isn't it the coolest?"

After they grabbed two cups of hot chocolate, Ocarina and Hellboy stood on the front porch overlooking the mountains.

"I love how clear the sky is in the mountains."

She turned around to face him. He was right behind her and startled her. His gaze was fixated on her as he lifted her chin. Her face flushed as she moved her face closer to his.

Hellboy's communicator started going off.

He answered the phone with a groan but quickly pulled it away.

"Manning is on the phone. He said stop making googly eyes and get home."

The two looked around and stared at the probe.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"How many times do we have to have this conversation?? You can't just run off whenever you want!"

"Uncle, calm down."

"Yeah. You should relax, Uncle."

"You don't get to call me uncle!"

He groaned.

"Get out of here. You have another assignment. This time the both of you will go with Abe and Myers."

"Yes, Uncle."

The two went outside and went into the garbage truck.

"What's the problem?"

"We need to check out the carnival that came in town a little while ago. They don't have many stands because this carnival is just like a little circus. They have their own big tent and their show goes on for close to four hours."

"F-Four hours?"

"We need to make sure they aren't using any mystical objects. There was a case a few years ago when a boy was sent into another world because the ring master lost an ancient ring. Boy found it and POOF."

"I say we split up as soon as we get there. Each of us can take a different part of the circus. I'll take backstage."

"Red and I can not be seen so we'll have to hide around."

"Actually, I just finished new batches of the 'Red Hot' and 'Ice Cold' for the two of you!"

"Ice Cold?"

"I figured since I had 'Red Hot,' 'Ice Cold' would be a logical next choice. The 'Ice Cold' will let you walk around without your waterpack on your neck. The two also let people take pictures of you now with your disguised selves! They also work differently than before. More like what some creatures use to hide themselves...Glamour?"

The two added some of their cologne before they hid the bottles on their person. "Everyone have a locator?"

"Check."

Abe's was blue, Hellboy's was red, Ocarina's was green, and Myers' was yellow.

"Everyone sit in on the show when it starts in an hour."


	19. Chapter 19

**Part Nineteen.**

Abe walked around nervously through the crowds.

"You okay, Blue?" Hellboy said through the hidden communicator.

"This is exciting. I feel like I'm in water with this cologne and no one is staring at me."

"I felt the same way the first time."

"This isn't your first time??"

Hellboy cleared his throat.

"Myers. How are you doing?"

"Everything looks fine on this end."

"Be careful. You hear that, Ocarina? Ocarina?"

Silence.

"You there?"

"Guys I'm sneaking around backstage! I can't talk remember?!"

"Sorry."

"Its Hellboy's fault."

"The show starts in less than a half an hour. You guys should find seats at different places. We can get different views and notice something the others might miss."

"Good idea."

"I'm taking my communicator out but I'll leave my tracker on."

Ocarina groaned as she threw the communicator into her pocket. She moved silently through the backstage. Everyone resembled chickens without their heads as they ran around frantically. She went over to a row of dressing rooms. A strange scent of lavender and herbs filled he air around one. Ocarina opened the door and found a man wearing a trapease outfit sitting on the floor. Candles surrounded him with a bowl of crushed herbs in front of him. He quickly started chanting and threw a match into the bowl.

----------------------------------------------------

Hellboy sat in the top row of the bleachers closest to the center ring. Abe and Myers took random spots in the audience.

"Ocarina must still be backstage."

"The show has been going on for an hour already. All they've done is make jokes with the clowns and brought out a train of toy dogs."

"Relax, Red."

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and girls! Never before has such an event been attempted in our circus! The person will be chained up, locked in this coffin which will also be chained up, and only have thirty seconds to get out! What happens if they don't? They will be blown to pieces by this explosive device set to blow after thirty seconds! Who is daring enough to attempt this?!"

"Finally something interesting." Hellboy muttered into the communicator.

"The lovely Isabelle!!"

The spotlights focused on the enterence as a woman wearing a dark robe walked to the center ring. The audience stared in amazement as the woman was tied up. Abe, Hellboy, and Myers had different expressions.

"What is Ocarina doing down there?!"

"Ocarina!"

"She took her communicator out!"

Before they knew it, she was locked in the coffin and the explosives were set. The coffin shook as the time clocked down.

"We have to do something!"

"I'll get her."

"Hellboy don't! We can't draw attention to ourselves!"

"If we don't do something-"

"TIME!!!"

The coffin erupted into flames and smoke. The three kept their gaze locked on the burning rubble.

The audience started panicking as the ringleader ran over for a fire extinguisher. The circus performers looked terrified. The ring leader pulled out a dark robe burned from the flames. He sighed before he talked into the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen..."

"The amazing Isabelle!!"

The spotlights focused on the high platform over one hundred feet in the air. The audience burst into applause at the woman who was now wearing a green leotard with her long brown hair tied up with a green ribbon. Hellboy sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness."

"We have a problem still, Red."

"Ocarina's hypnotized or something."

"At least she'll be getting down-"

"What will Isabelle do now? She'll perform on the trapeze bars with her partner, the incredible Francois!"

The spotlights moved to the opposite pedestal board to a man in a blue leotard.

"The two will be performing their feat one hundred feet in the air without a safety net!"

The audience erupted into applause. Ocarina was first to move on the trapeze. Her opposite soon followed, hanging by his knees.

"We have to stop them. If they fall from that height, they'll kill themselves."

"Hellboy? Hellboy you there?"

A sudden series of terrified screams came from backstage. Hellboy had released the elephants, the dogs, and a series of performing monkeys and gorillas.

"Abe, Myers, you guys get Ocarina down. I'll keep everyone busy."

"Just don't kill anyone."

The audience was frantically pouring out of the exits as the circus performers tried to round up the escaped animals. Hellboy jumped on an elephant and led it outside the tent. Abe and Myers went on both platforms.

"Ocarina! Come over here!"

Myers took a giant leap and landed on the man's bar.

"Give me your hand!"

The man looked up at Myers, smiled, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Myers tried swinging closer to Ocarina as he sat on the swing. Abe was contacting Hellboy on the opposite

"Hellboy we need you back here now! Ocarina could fall any second!"

Ocarina let go of her her bar and reached for the one Myers' was on. He reached out for her and caught one of her hands. His hold wasn't enough. She slipped through his grip and started falling.

"Ocarina!" Abe and Myers screamed.

Hellboy ran into the tent, jumped up, and caught Ocarina in his arms. Abe and Myers started their way down the poles as Ocarina was released from her trance.

"I can't feel my face." She slapped her cheeks hard.

"Are you okay?"

Hellboy turned her around and inspected her for damage. Director Manning and a few other agents walked into the tent.

"This may not be the perfect time for this but that outfit compliments you."

Ocarina turned bright red.

"Ocarina. Did you find out anything?"

"One of the trapeze guys is up to something. He was surrounded by candles and I couldn't control my body after whatever he did to me."

"All right. Let's get you guys back."

"What about the circus performers?"

"They all took off after they rounded up the animals. We'll track them down soon."

--------------------------------------------------

On the way back, Ocarina sat in the back of the garbage truck with Abe and Hellboy. Abe was in a small tank in the back, fast alseep. She was fidgetting in her green leotard.

"I can't believe they made off with my clothes."

"At least they took the tracker with them. We should find them by morning."

Her legs were shaking.

"Are you all right?"

Hellboy put his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't like heights. Being up over twenty feet and I freak out. I just freeze up. That guy manipulated me into going up there and it scared the crap out of me every second. He even made me use my abilities to escape from the coffin. "

Beforer she could say anything else, he took off his trenchcoat and placed it on her shoulders. Hellboy pulled her into a possesive hug.

"Calm down. Sure someone had gotten a hold of you. Chances are it may happen again."

"You give lousy pep talks."

He laughed.

"What I mean is that we're together aren't we? If someone tries to make you do something you don't want to, I'll be there."

------------------------------------------

Abe was startled awake by the clank of something hitting the ground. He groaned as he stretched in the small tank. His eyes slowly opened to Hellboy pinning Ocarina against the wall of the garbage truck, his mouth nearly glued to her collarbone. Her eyes were tightly shut as she moaned loudly.

"Wow...what a way to wake someone up."

The two looked over at Abe before Ocarina turned into hair and slid away from Hellboy.

"S-Sorry, Abe."

"Its all right. Did the monkey get turned on by the leotard?"

"Shut it, Abe!"

"He has a fettish for tight-fitting clothing."

"Don't make me rip you out of that tank!"

"Quit fighting guys. You sound like an old married couple."

"What married couple says stuff like that?"

"Its an expression! And here's another: I say we hit the town and party!!"

"I heard that. No one's leaving until we catch the circus folk," Manning said in the front seat.

"Crap! Was I the only one who didn't know he was up there?"

"If I knew, I would've walked," Hellboy said laughing.

"Ocarina, you need to be more conservative. Didn't you get training when you were with the FBI?"

"You worked for the FBI?" Abe said surprised. "I thought you just started working with us because of Manning being the Director."

"No. As I worked as a translator, I took online classes for college, earned a Master in Criminal Justice and a minor in Psychology. I joined the FBI but worked overseas. When I came back, they knew Uncle Manning needed more agents and sent me here."

Hellboy looked proud. Ocarina already told him mostly everything about her life, even though she constantly felt as if she was talking too much, but Hellboy loved it. Part of it was because he loved knowing things only few really knew about her, another because he loved watching those soft, cherry-red lips moving. And her eyes...how he could stare into them for hours. They were the most expressive eyes he had ever seen. If it was a sad story, they would glimmer with sadness that could tear his heart in two. A happy story, they could just be so warm that he couldn't help but smile. He loved this woman as if she had a chain wrapped tightly around his heart.

Ocarina looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Hellboy cleaning The Samartian but looked as though he was focusing on other things. She couldn't help but stare. He took off his trenchcoat during their brief make-out session and had on a tight-fitting black shirt and those black pants. How she hated how incredible he looked in them. His body had small and barely noticible scars, she stared enough to tell however, but was nearly perfectly toned. He had to have zero body fat because his muscles were all she could see. She longed to run her hands against every single one, memorize their structure, learn what made his body quiver.

Abe stared at his two companions, both of which were dead silent after they found out Manning was in the truck. He sighed and took off his gloves. If they wouldn't talk, he had to make sure they weren't worrying over something, right? He soon regretted his decision. All he saw in Ocarina's mind was her imagining herself and Hellboy making out, her hands running up and down his chest and arms. Hellboy's mind was far worse. He was picturing himself in his bedroom on his bed naked with Ocarina underneath him, wearing a red matching set of red bra and panties.

Manning jumped out of the garbage truck as soon as it parked in the Bureau's underground parking lot. "Guys, what's going on?" Inside, the three agents were silent and staring absent-mindedly in different directions. "Something on your minds?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Part Twenty.**

Ocarina nearly ran to her room and dialed one of her best friend's number.

"Sarah?"

"Rina! Hey! How was the resort?"

"Great, thanks for letting us use it."

"No problem! I went back the next day but it was, like, empty. Weren't you taking your boyfriend there?"

"Yeah but we kind of...um...didn't get to spend a lot of time there."

"Uncle Stick-In-The-Mud?"

"Bingo."

"God! No offense but your family kind of sucks! I mean your Gram is constantly calling my family. Werewolves are not trained attack dogs!"

"What?"

------------------------------

In Hellboy's room, Abe sat aimlessly watching television. He never liked it all that much, a book was far more fascinating. You could picture the characters differently or think of new ways to change the ending. A television show could spend three seasons on one ridiculous conflict or plot. Also, about thirty shows used the same plot..at the same time. Hellboy was in his rather large bathroom in the shower.

"Red, you need to relax. Your mind was disturbing. If you can picture yourself...so...vivdly with Ocarina...why not try to?"

Hellboy walked out of the bathroom with a towel on his waist.

"Please. What do I do? 'Hey Ocarina. I know we've gone on only four dates and for only a month but let's go all the way. Then we can tell your Uncle who could have me shipped to the ends of the earth about it.' Not exactly an easy subject. Besides, you know I don't like it when you pry in my mind when I don't know about it."

"You weren't talking and wanted to make sure you were all right. Maybe Ocarina is ready. She's in her mid-twenties so its not as if your dating a hormone-raging teenager. She's a grown woman-"

"Please don't say that," Hellboy said going back into the bathroom with a pair of sweatpants.

"I'm just saying, she knows right from wrong. If she isn't ready she'll tell you."

"Wait. If you went into my head, did you go into hers?"

"N-No," Abe said turning away.

Hellboy nearly begged. "Tell me if she was thinking anything about me. Was she thinking about it?"

"I'm not some perverse go-between for the two of you."

Abe started to leave as Hellboy got on his knees.

"Come on. I'm desperate."

"I can see that."

"I'll find you more rotten eggs! I'll give you a hundred!"

"Even you can't do that."

"Abe!"

------------------------------------

Manning was in his office with his niece. She was using her system powers to get Manning nauseous and short of breath.

"You could have told me," she said releasing her grip.

"I knew you would freak out like this," he said wiping his forhead.

"My ex-boyfriend breaks into Grandmother's house and leaves pictures of me everywhere! You don't see the problem with this?! When were you going to tell me?!"

"When Hellboy wasn't around."

Ocarina set her uncle down.

"Too bad. Now you're the one going to tell him. I can't believe this. Hellboy is going to be pissed."

-----------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Abe was knocking on Ocarina's door.

"Ocarina?" he said knocking and twisting the doorknob. "Its Abe. Hellboy wants to-"

The door was open. He went inside and found the room was the same as normal but Ocarina wasn't around. With a sigh, he headed back to Hellboy's room. The red demon was pacing around back and forth.

"Well? Is she coming?"

"She wasn't there."

"What? Then where is she?"

"I'll go check with Manning."

-------------------------------------------

In Manning's office, he was on the phone.

"You didn't have to do this. Our facilities are more than enough to protect Ocarina."

"Its for her own good. If this man is wandering on the streets, I don't want him hurting one of the few of our family."

Abe knocked on the office door.

"I have to go, Mother. Bye-Bye."

Manning cleared his throat. "Come in."

"I'm sorry, sir, but Ocarina wasn't in her room. Do you know where she is?"

The Director reached into his desk.

"Ocarina is taking care of an assignment. I hope she does this quickly."

--------------------------------------------

Hellboy continued pacing in his room for over an hour.

"What is going on?"

Abe walked in reading the last pages of the document.

"So disturbing."

"Where's Ocarina?"

---------------------

Ocarina was dealing with Alexander Baranoski. He was declared dangerous after his younger sister found drawings in his home of nearly hundreds of demon women in his home. He hurt her to such a degree, she was in a coma. Doctors talked to him but Alex didn't make any sense.

Ocarina sat in Doctor Ofosu's office in Ellis Hospital, Schenectady, New York. The man was in his late fifties, dark-skinned, and had a thick, yet mixed, accent. He sounded as if he was from Africa but with certain words, sounded from different regions.

"Doctor Ofosu, my name is Ocarina Manning, F.B.I. What can you tell me about Alexander Baranoski?"

"He came in a few days ago. We kept him for observation but it just complicated matters. He always hated the female doctors and nurses but at night, he would cry and mutter the word Occha. Is that anything to you?"

"I'm afraid not."

Doctor Ofosu lifted up a briefcase onto the desk.

"These are some of the drawings his sister found."

Alex may not have been the next Da Vinci but his pictures were vivid. There were pictures of women, or demon women rather, naked, trapped in small rooms, each unique in different ways. The demons were some that were on B.P.R.D record.

"Ms. Manning. I strongly urge you to let someone else take this case. Mr. Baranoski is not safe, to others and himself. He cares nothing but taking whatever he wants."

"Thank you, Doctor Ofosu."

"I feel so foolish, I should have turned him over to a stronger security facility. He's out there, roaming the streets, I fear for whoever he comes in contact with."

Along the dirt road, heading south, Katherine Keating was driving home. Her husband waited at their favorite restaurant with her family, in honor of her thirtieth birthday. She saw a man, walking awkwardly in a plaid shirt and baggy jeans. It was pouring rain. She started to pull the car over close to the man. Her head screamed keep going...but she didn't listen.

**NOTE: Alexander Baranoski is NOT Ocarina's ex-boyfriend. He is an assignment Manning put her on to get her mind off of the stalker boyfriend. **

Hellboy was almost ready to tear Director Manning's head off his body.

"This guy is out there, clearly obsessed with women, and you send Ocarina after him?!"

"She's on his trail."

"That's not a good thing! This is what he wants! He's leaving a trail because he wants her to find him! We need to go after her now!"

Director Manning rubbed his forehead.

"Get ready. You'll go with Abe and Myers. We can't risk sending Liz or any other women."

Hellboy thanked the man and ran to Abe in Professor Broom's study.

"Abe, we're going after Ocarina! Hurry up!"

"Hellboy," the Professor said walking over to his son. "Be careful. If this man is as dangerous as they are saying-"

"Put a little faith in me. I won't let anything happen to my girl, so that means I have to stay alive, right?"

The Professor nodded in approval as Abe began to apply 'Ice Cold' to himself.

"I must admit, I'm glad Ocarina came to the Bureau. She is a gem."

"Now, Professor, if any other man had said that, they would be missing a limb."

------------------------------

Ocarina sat in the armchair of a temporary base to find Alex Baranoski. It was a small cabin, quite close to the Bureau. With her were three other members, who were all on the phonelines with agents from around the country.

"Apparently there have been women turning up missing all over the country more now than years ago."

Ocarina stood up. "No. He's just getting sloppy. If he's the only one involved."

"You think others-"

"If all of these women turned up missing, there would be reports across the country. Thing is, most of them were always in the shadows, loners, women who could fade into nothing and few would notice. There is no way a guy who could barely talk straight could take all of these women. Besides, he's in his, what, late forties? I can almost bet he was responsible for some of these but with old age, some guys can screw up...and others may not like that."

At the front door, someone pounded violently. The agents pulled out their guns as one of the men went to the door. In a split second, a group of men broke in and knocked out the four agents.

------------------------------------

Hellboy and Abe rode along with Myers and Professor Broom in the garbage truck. Several other members came after Myers joked about Ocarina acting as an undercover stripper. They approached the cabin but noticed something. The entrance was wide open with the door barely on its hinges. Hellboy pulled out the Samaritan as several agents surrounded the cabin. Hellboy and Myers went into the house first. There was a slight amount of blood on the ground, phones off the hooks, and papers everywhere. After they made sure the house was empty, they inspected the damage.

"What happened here?"

"Someone must've broken in. Where are the agents?"

"Papers are missing. Routes Baranoski took over the years and bank account records."

Hellboy gripped his gun tight.

"Abe, check around."

"Already on it."

Abe slipped off his gloves and started surveying the room.

"Four men, wearing masks. Knocked everyone out with taser guns. As one started carrying the men to the car, the remaining three began cleaning the place out. Ocarina was knocked into her hair form. They locked her in a trunk from upstairs and took her to the van with the others. No plates on it. That's all I can find."

Hellboy was helping the agents look through the papers scattered in the room.

"These guys took everything that would connect Baranoski to them. Why take the agents then?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Part Twenty One.**

"Wake up," a man said dumping a bottle of water over the male agents as two men pulled Ocarina out of the trunk.

The agents looked around at where the men had taken them. It was a barn, abandoned long ago, with hay, horses, cows, and old farming equipment.

The men wore ski masks, each of them around six feet tall, strong built, and had a symbol on their left sleeve of their black shirt.

Ocarina thought it looked like the B.P.R.D symbol but it was two arms, one demon and one human, with swords clashing together.

A fifth man came out of a hidden trapdoor underneath a pile of hay in a horse stall.

"They awake?"

"Yeah. The pathway ready?"

"Would I be here if it wasn't?"

Each of the masked men took one of the agents, two carrying Ocarina, down the trapdoor and down a long, narrow pathway. The walls were stone and looked incredibly old. Maybe since the late 1800's.

The agents were led down the dimly lit path for close to an hour. They then entered a large, open area, nearly thirty feet tall and one hundred feet wide. There were two hallways in front of them. Out of each hallway, another man came out. They looked exactly like the men holding the agents.

"Men, this way," the man on the left said.

"Bring the woman this way," the man on the right said.

Ocarina was separated from her team and forced down another hallway. The hallway went about five feet before coming to an evevator.

The three men kept Ocarina close to them as they crammed into the elevator. It was barely big enough for the three men, let alone Ocarina.

The elevator went down for what appeared to be three floors. A man was waiting outside of it. He had a dark mask on, which appeared to be leather, with his eyes and mouth the only visible parts of his face, a white trenchcoat, and a large ring on his right ring finger. It had the same symbol as the men's shirts.

Ocarina was getting more and more confused. How many people were here? Where was here? Why didn't she realize she could use her powers??

"Don't bother using your powers," the trenchcoat man said pulling her out of the elevator.

The three men closed the door to the elevator and headed up.

"You can call me the Doctor. It will help distinguish me from the others."

"What have you done with my agents?"

"Hm. Not usually the first question people ask when they get here. Usually its the boring stuff over and over. 'Where am I?' 'Who are you?' 'What do you want with me?' Its all so boring."

"Can you get to the point? What is going on?"

"Glad you asked."

The two walked down a long hallway but this was brightly lit and had doors on both side, barely two feet between the continuing doors. The doors had papers on each one, like a doctor's office...or a kennel.

"This is a facility for paranormal creatures. Thousands of creatures have passed through these walls. Including disgusting humans such as yourself. You'd be amazed at how high some prices on trolls, fairies, hippocampuses from time to time, and others. We discovered what appeared to be a Slepinir. Sold that for nearly $15 million. Oh but I guess I should explain what it-"

"A Slepinir is an eight-legged horse, believed to have been in the care of Odin."

"My...you're a smart one aren't you? Can you figure out what these papers on the doors mean?"

"Customers?"

"That and for if they need food, water, or medicine."

He led her to a door near the middle of the right side of doors. There weren't any papers in the slot.

"There are over two hundred rooms for the women alone. Our current number is 149. You make 150."

Doctor threw Ocarina into the room and quickly locked the door.

She looked around the small room. It had enough room for a twin size bed at the end, or rather the mattress of one, three feet in front of the bed, and that was it. The only light was from a lightbulb dangling from the ceiling.

On the bed was a white dress.

Ocarina took a look at her clothes and realized she was merely in a hospital gown.

She put on the dress and used several strands of hair to survey the room. There was a camera in each corner of the ceiling.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!!" a woman's voice screamed from a nearby door.

Ocarina tried to ignore it and used the several strands she separated from her hair to check what was going on outside.

The hallway was surveyed by two men, one at a pathway to the right, another walking up and down the hall, peering into a room every so often.

Ocarina struggled to focus her hair to hide on the walking man's leg until he reached the stationary man. The hair let go of the man's leg and slithered own the pathway. Several feet later was, what she presumed, was the men's holding cells.

Her hair started peeking into different rooms in order to find the agents. Most of the doors were actually to one room with a large male creature.

One of the rooms had a large fish tank that held a large giant squid. That room had six doors to enter it.

After a few dozen rooms, she found all three men.

She placed a hair against the back of each man's head.

(Italics are mental conversations)

_Agents? Its Ocarina. You guys okay? Don't talk, the rooms have cameras. Just think._

_Agent Helton here. I'm fine. You guys?_

_Agent Petrov here. Creeped out but otherwise okay._

_Agent Fischer. Ditto. Ocarina, you got a plan?_

_Sort of. I can get around here okay but I want to find the security room and override the cameras. Maybe even send out a message to the bureau._

_Only problem is we aren't in America anymore._

_Agent Fischer?_

_Look, I'm from a German heritage and this place reeks of the same plant my great-grandmother had in her house. Tilia Cordata. I couldn't forget this smell. I'd say we are at least in Europe. If not Germany itself. We should contact the European branch of the Bureau. Think you can do it, Ocarina? _

_I'll try. I just want to make sure we get everyone and everything out of here. _

"DID YOU HEAR ME?! LET ME OUT!"

Ocarina lost contact because the screaming woman distracted her. Now she was pissed.

Ocarina summoned her hair back and found the room the screaming woman was in. She placed the strands of hair on the woman's neck.

_Hey! You think you're the only one here?! I'm trying to break us out but I can't focus with your screaming! They got cameras everywhere and men down every five feet!_

"Wh-"

_DON'T TALK! Just think!_

_O-Okay. _

_What's your name?_

_Katherine Keating._

_My name is Agent Ocarina Manning. Don't worry. It will just take me a day or two to get us out of here. I need you to stay calm. Can you do that?_

_I-I think so. _

_Just pretend to sleep or keep yourself busy. _

Ocarina was so tired. She brought all of her hair back and fell asleep on the old mattress.

-----------------------------------

Ocarina started contacting any person, animal, and creature in the facility. Most were from different regions and spoke different languages.

She found the security room and sent a message to the European Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. A few hours later, she recieved a response through an e-mail. It looked as if it was a letter about winning a million dollars but had variations in lettering.

The Bureau would be there in two days and Ocarina would need the help of everyone. There were seventeen humans, including Ocarina, Katherine, and the agents, twenty-seven water creatures, thirty-three flying animals, and variations of beasts from as far as China and Japan.

Doctor knocked on her door before the window on the door opened. His hands were holding a lunch tray with a strange goop on it. It wouldn't have bothered her so much if she didn't swear the green blob moved.

-------------------------------------

In America, Abe, Myers, and Hellboy stood in the morgue of the Bureau. On the table was the torn apart remains of a man.

"Guess we found Alex."

"He was found in the woods. Dogs were eating him. Impossible to get trace of anything besides dog saliva."

"Damn. How are we going to find Ocarina now?"

Director Manning walked into the morgue with a piece of paper.

"Agent Ocarina is in northern Germany. Our European branch is going to take over the facility in an ambush. We'll take a plane over in a few hours and should be there in a day or two. "

---------------------------------

Today was the day. The European Bureau should be arriving any second and Ocarina had work to do.

She felt the air get colder. Behind her a white cloud was passing through the walls.

"Ocarina?"

The cloud reformed into the gaseous form of a man.

"Johann! Thank goodness!"

"We're surrounding the facility now. I'll help you release the humans first and then anyone who could help release the others."

Ocarina and her old friend, Johann Kraus, began setting free the prisoners.

It took only a few minutes before the creatures and humans were free and the agents were arresting the people who ran the facility.

"Johann. Everyone okay?"

"Yes. No one was seriously hurt. Some of the creatures accidently knocked over a few agents but everyone is fine."

She sighed in relief. Johann noticed her attire. Johann put a ghostly hand on her shoulder.

"Let's get you to the Bureau."

-----------------------------

The Bureau was almost as Ocarina had remembered it. It was very much like the American branch but here they had a stricter control. Johann was now in his standard suit, which Ocarina thought looked like an old diving suit.

"We contacted Director Manning. He and some comrades will arrive soon."

"Thank you very much."

Johann was a very good friend of Ocarina's. When she was in Europe, he would always ask her a thousand questions when she called. He was like a worried big brother.

"Is everyone from the facility all right?"

"Yes. Some mental scaring from being trapped there but nothing a few good mind wipes can't take care of."

"Just the parts about the facility. Okay?"

"We haven't had the best record of mind wipes-"

"You wiped out an entire year on that poor man a few years ago!"

"We've done better!"

------------------------------

Hellboy nearly stumbled off the plane. Abe wouldn't stop bugging him about talking to Ocarina about their relationship. It was frustrating enough but add Manning standing RIGHT THERE wasn't any help. And even though Abe thought he was whispering, it wasn't exactly quiet. Manning always interrupted the conversation by pointing out the weapons on the plane, what they could do to people, and kept offering to demonstrate for them on Hellboy.

"Ah. Director Manning. Pleasure to see you looking so well," one of the agents said shaking his hand.

"Is everyone all right?"

"Yes. Your niece and the other agents are in the dining hall."

Abe, Hellboy, and Manning walked towards the hall and heard Ocarina's voice.

"I'm telling you! German is easier than Russian!"

They opened the hall and saw Ocarina yelling with a male agent.

"Russian is easier!"

"Are you out of your mind?!"

Manning cleared his throat. They stopped and looked over.

"Hey, everybody!"

Another woman, a European agent, escorted Katherine to the hanger where a plane was waiting to take her home. Abe and Manning took their agents to a conference room. Ocarina led Hellboy to her temporary room.

The minute the door was closed, Hellboy pulled Ocarina into his arms and kissed her.

"You had me so worried."

"I'm sorry," she said in between kisses. "Uncle Manning didn't give you a hard time, did he?"

He didn't know if she did it on purpose, but when she said 'hard' she pressed her body closer to his.

Hellboy let her go and pretended to shake.

"He told me how you can kill a man over a hundred ways using a new weapon the Bureau made."

She laughed and held her sides.

"That's so like him!!"

He smiled as he watched her laugh. It felt like his brain was finally working and his blood was flowing through his veins again. Hellboy hated being away from Ocarina. She had such a tight hold on his heart.

Hellboy pulled her back into his arms. He wanted to take her home and get her away from all of this...the facility, the Germans, the men...maybe mostly the men part.


End file.
